The babysitter
by deli41321
Summary: LeeAnn is Nathan's babysitter and Haleys sister. What happens when she becomes Nathans guardian. Will be a major Naley.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story starts out with a young Nathan and his babysitter who just happens to be Haley's older sister LeeAnn (She is 18 and Nathan and Haley are 4). So what happens when Nathan's parents are unable to take care of him and LeeAnn becomes his legal guardian? Will Haley be able to help Nathan feel at home?

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 1

LeeAnn smiled as a four year old Nathan came bounding down the stairs.

"LeeAnn." He yelled as he threw himself into her arms.

"Hey monster man how are feeling." LeeAnn asked.

"I feel good. I always feel good." Nathan smiled at her.

"Alright bud well what do you want to do tonight?"

"Oh can we play basketball please…pretty please." Nathan said giving her his best sad face.

"Nathan you don't have to give me the sad face. I'm here for you we can do whatever you want." LeeAnn said ruffling the little boys' hair. She watched after a lot of kids but he was definitely her favorite. His jet black hair was always a mess and his blue eyes sparkled whenever he smiled. She couldn't help but hope that someday when she had kids they would be as cute.

"Ok then can we go play now." Nathan said grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

It was then that LeeAnn noticed that neither of his parents were home. Dan had called her saying that there was an emergency that he had to go to work for but she had just assumed that he would wait until she had gotten there.

LeeAnn bent down and looked Nathan in the eyes. "Nathan how long have you been home by yourself?"

Nathan looked down at the ground. "No one was here when I got home so I called daddy but he said that he was too busy."

LeeAnns heart broke for the little boy standing in front of her. How could his parents just leave him home alone like that? He was only 4 for gods sake.

"Nathan look at me bud if that ever happens again I want you to make sure that you call me ok. And I will get here as soon as I can." LeeAnn said smiling at the little boy.

Nathans whole face lit up. "Really." He asked.

"Of course monster man." She said as she gave him a huge hug.

The two of them played basketball for awhile. LeeAnn of course letting him win; after all it is part of the job description in a way. It was getting later so the two ate dinner and then she got him ready for bed.

"Ok so what story are we going to read tonight huh?" LeeAnn asked lying down on his bed.

"Actually do you think that you could sing to me?" Nathan asked shyly.

"Sure anything for my favorite little boy."

"I'm not little I am going to be 5 soon." Nathan said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Ok how about anything for my favorite 4 year old boy."

Nathan just smiled. "I like that better."

"Ok what song do you want to hear tonight?"

"Umm I don't know." Nathan giggled.

"You don't know huh. You don't know. Well you better figure it out quick." LeeAnn said as she tickled the little boy.

"Ahh. Please stop….I'm gonna pee." Nathan screamed.

At the LeeAnn released him not actually wanting Nathan to pee and get all embarrassed.

"Ha-ha I tricked you." Nathan said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Well then no song for you." LeeAnn said getting up and turning away so that he couldn't see her smile.

"No please LeeAnn I'm sorry." Nathan said sadly.

"I was only kidding Nathan do you really think that I would not sing you a song and then tuck you in."

"Well sometimes Mommy and Daddy forget." Nathan said sadly.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me. I will never forget." LeeAnn said giving the little boy a kiss on the head.

"I love you." Nathan said hugging her.

"I love you too monster man." She said holding the little boy tight to her.

After singing songs with Nathan it was time for him to really go to sleep. LeeAnn was about to close the door when she heard him cry lightly.

LeeAnn walked over and laid down on the bed pulling Nathan into her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone in the dark. It scares me." Nathan get out.

"You've never been afraid of the dark before." LeeAnn said holding the crying boy closer.

"I know."

"Well what happened sweetie?" LeeAnn said turning on the light and looking at the little boys scared face. "Nathan you can always tell me anything ok."

"Ok, well last night daddy got mad at me because I accidentally wet the bed. I didn't mean too it was an accident." Nathan said as LeeAnn just nodded letting him know that she was listening. "Daddy said that I was a bad boy and that bad boys didn't get to sleep in their rooms. So he made me sleep in the shed outside." Nathan said as he started to cry. LeeAnn couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could someone do that to this innocent little boy.

"Oh Nathan, that was terrible of your daddy he never should have done that to you." LeeAnn said as she rubbed his little back.

"It was really dark and I could hear all of the animals. It was really scary." Nathan sobbed into her shirt.

"Oh sweetheart I bet it was. Do you want me to leave your light on for you." LeeAnn asked as she tucked him in again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After Nathan had turned 4 he had decided he was too old to give her a real kiss.

"Actually do you think that you could snuggle with me?" Nathan pleaded.

"I thought that you were too old for snuggles." LeeAnn laughed.

"Oh, well you don't have to." Nathan said as he sadly turned to the wall.

LeeAnn's heart broke it wasn't like Nathan to not be able to joke around. And there was no way that she was going to let this little boy feel scared and alone. She pulled back the covers and slipped into his tiny bed.

Nathan immediately turned around and snuggled right into her. LeeAnn couldn't help but smile and frown all at the same time. She loved this little boy so much she had been watching him since he was a 5 months old and she just couldn't understand how his parents could treat him the way they did. LeeAnn decided that if this kept happening she was going to take action.

After a couple of minutes LeeAnn looked down and saw that Nathan was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile at how darn cute he was. She slowly untangled herself from the little boys' death grip and headed upstairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she heard Dan and Deb arguing. She silently wondered when they got home and why they never went to check on their son. She cleared her throat to let them know that she was there.

"Oh LeeAnn how are you dear." Deb asked with a fake smile.

"Umm good. I just got Nathan to sleep and I left his light on since he's now afraid of the dark." LeeAnn said looking at Dan.

"Now why would he be afraid of the dark?" Dan asked with fake surprise.

"Look Mr. Scott I know what you did to him but I'm not going to argue with you because I don't want to lose my job as his babysitter. He means too much to me." LeeAnn said as she walked out the door.

When she got outside she heard them start to argue again. She couldn't help but listen even though she knew that she shouldn't.

"Dan what was she talking about." Deb asked

"Oh it's nothing I just had to teach Nathan a little lesson. So he ended up sleeping outside in the shed." Dan said calmly.

"What why on earth would you ever do that to my baby." Deb said shocked.

"Your baby huh, where were you when this happened. Oh that's right you were screwing you boyfriend Andy." Dan screamed at her.

"That's it I'm leaving but I am not about to leave Nathan with you." Deb said

"Your right you are leaving but if you even think about taking Nathan that will be the end of you." Dan laughed evilly.

That was it LeeAnn had heard enough .She didn't know how but she was getting Nathan out of that house.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was later that night and LeeAnn had gone to her parents' house to talk to them about the situation with Nathan. Her parents agreed that there was no way that Nathan could stay in that house. LeeAnn had suggested that her parents take him in but with them constantly traveling it would be impossible.

LeeAnn stayed up late that night and came to the decision that if it was possible she would take Nathan in. Her parents were rich so it wasn't like she couldn't get an apartment. They already thought it was silly enough that she worked. LeeAnn couldn't explain it she just loved kids. And it just so happened that Nathan had a special place in her heart.

The next morning LeeAnn woke up at the crack of dawn and started doing research. She knew that she didn't have enough evidence on Dan Scott yet but one thing was sure, she was going to get it and soon.

LeeAnn was about to go take a shower when she heard a cry come from her little sisters room.

"Haley-bub what's wrong." LeeAnn asked sitting down on her bed.

"I had a bad dream." Haley said wiping her tears.

"Oh come here sweet heart." LeeAnn said taking her sister into her lap. Her and Haley might have had the largest age difference but that didn't stop them from being the closest.

"Now do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

"I had a dream that you moved away and didn't ever want to play with me anymore. You said that I was just a stupid little girl and that you had better things to do." Haley whined.

"Oh bub you don't ever have to worry about that. You know that you're my favorite James." LeeAnn said giving her sister a kiss on the top of her head.

"Even more then daddy." Haley asked

"Yes bub even more then daddy." LeeAnn smiled at her. It might sound strange but it was the truth this wild 4 year old held the key to her heart. Part of it could have been that Haley reminded her so much of herself. With her wild curls, huge brown eyes, and adorable button noise.

"Good cause you're my favorite too." Haley said smiling.

"Ok Hales what do you want." LeeAnn asked knowing that look all to well.

"I was hoping that you would take to me to that park." Haley smiled

"Oh bub I wish I could but I have a lot of work to do." LeeAnn sighed.

"Its okay LeeAnn I'll just play with my dolls." Haley said sadly.

That was it LeeAnn couldn't take it anymore and with that she threw Haley over her shoulder and headed out the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm taking Haley to the park for awhile." LeeAnn shouted.

"Ok just don't be back to late. Have fun and be good for your sister bub." Jimmy James said.

"I will daddy bye." Haley said from her upside down position.

When the got to that park LeeAnn was surprised to see that not many people where there. Then she realized that it was probably because it was 8 in the morning.

Haley and LeeAnn were in the middle of building a sand castle when her cell phone rang. Looking at the ID she saw that it was the Scott home.

"Hello." LeeAnn asked worried that maybe something had happened to Nathan.

"LeeAnn." Nathan said quietly.

"Hey buddy what wrong." LeeAnn asked turning her full attention to him.

"Umm I woke up and my mommy and daddy aren't here. And you said that I could call. I'm sorry." Nathan whispered.

"No Nathan don't you dare be sorry this is not your fault at all." LeeAnn said as she saw Haley starring at her.

"Nathan how would you like it if I came and picked you up so that you can come to the park with me and Hales." LeeAnn asked.

"Is she your little sister?" Nathan asked.

"Yup you two are the same age." LeeAnn said as she got Haley into her booster seat and installed Nathan's on the other side. "I'm going to keep talking to you on the phone until I get there ok."

"Thank you." Nathan said and LeeAnn could tell that he was smiling.

**Up next:**

What happens when Nathan and Haley meet?

Do things get better or worse for little Nathan.

How will LeeAnn find a way to take care of him?

**Please review so that I know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nemo123489:_** I am so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. And yes as the story goes on I will be including the rest of the little gang. I want to have them all meet and grow up together.

**_Nataliegirl1214:_** CPS don't you worry that is going to be coming up. There is no way that I would let him stay in that house for much longer. My heart breaks for him too and I am writing the story.

**_Punkdndisorderly:_** I am glad that you liked the first chapter. I feel bad for Nathan too but trust me his life is going to get a lot better once he is with LeeAnn.

**_Izzzie23:_** I am glad that you liked the beginning. I have had this idea for awhile and have been waiting to post it. I too like the four year old love and there is some for you in this chapter. Not a lot but it will be coming.

**_OTHforever03:_** Yes Dan is always going to be evil in my book I think. I just can't imagine him being nice. Although who knows maybe I will have him turn around at some point. I am really glad that you like the story so far.

**_Lilmonkeygirl31:_** I am so glad that you liked the first chapter. I really wasn't sure what people would think about it. And I made sure to update fast for you lol.

**_Charmed OTH fan:_** I'm glad that you like the idea for the story. I actually thought of it one night when I was babysitting. I just though that it would be nice to se how Nathan would be if he had grown up in a good family (which will be with leeann.).

**_Nathanlvr:_** Oh you know my writing all to well. You are very right about a lot of your predictions but some are a little off. I really hope that you like this chapter and let me know of any ideas that you have. You always seem to know where I am going with things.

**_Chicaespanola:_** I am so glad that you like the story so far. I really wanted to do something different. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 2

LeeAnn finally arrived at the Scotts house after what felt like forever to her, even though really it was only 7 minutes. She just couldn't bare the thought of him being alone.

LeeAnn used her key to open the door and found Nathan in his bedroom where she had told him to stay until she got there. Haley had come in with her and was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nathan, its me buddy you can come upstairs." LeeAnn said to the little boy who was still on the phone with her.

Nathan hung up the phone and ran up the stairs.

"LeeAnn." He said hugging her leg.

"Hey monster man. Ok so lets get you dressed, fed, and brushed then we will go to the park ok." LeeAnn said.

"Ok, Can we have eggs and bacon?" Nathan asked sweetly

"Sure. How about you bub do you want some eggs and bacon too." LeeAnn asked her little sister who was hiding behind her.

"Yes please." Haley said quietly.

LeeAnn bent down to look at her sister.

"Haley-bub you don't have to be shy this is Nathan the little boy that I was telling you about."

"This is you little sister LeeAnn." Nathan asked coming up beside them.

"The one and only." LeeAnn smiled. "Why don't you two go play while I make breakfast.

"Ok." Nathan said. But Haley just kind of stood there. "Its ok Haley I have good toys." Nathan said as he took her hand and dragged her to his room.

LeeAnn couldn't help but think that the two of them were completely adorable.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Wow you do have a lot of toys." Haley said amazed.

"Yeah Mommy always gets me some when she is gone." Nathan said sadly.

"Do you have any baby dolls." Haley asked shyly.

"I'm a boy, I don't play with dolls." Nathan said matter of factly.

"Oh ok." Haley said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Hey do you like to play basketball?" Nathan asked excited.

"I only play sometimes with LeeAnn." Haley said

"Well do you want to play with me?" Nathan asked.

"Ok." Haley said as she followed Nathan upstairs so that they could tell LeeAnn.

"LeeAnn is it ok if we go play basketball?" Nathan asked

"I really don't want you two outside by yourselves when the pool is open and breakfast is almost done." LeeAnn said

"But we really want to play." Haley whined.

"How about we will play at the park after breakfast." LeeAnn said sweetly.

"Ok." The two little kids said sitting in their seats and digging in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car ride was pretty quiet which surprised LeeAnn she had been sure that they kids would have been talking her ear off. But as she glanced in the back mirror she noticed that they were both turned away from each other as red as can be.

When they got to the park Nathan and Haley immediately started to run towards the basketball hoops. LeeAnn just sighed and walked after them hoping that no one would trip and fall.

Since there were three of them it was decided that LeeAnn would be on both teams. So she just passed the ball to whoever's turn it was.

"I'm open." Haley called to her older sister. LeeAnn threw her the ball but Nathan jumped in front and stole it.

"Hey it was my turn." Haley whined.

"Well daddy says that in basketball you are supposed to steal the ball away." Nathan said rudely.

"Nathanial Cooper Scott you know better then to take someone else's turn. What did I tell you about sharing?" LeeAnn scolded.

Nathan looked at her confused. "But daddy said."

"Well your daddy is wrong." Haley said sticking her tongue out.

"Haley Elizabeth James we do not talk mean to our friends." LeeAnn said scolding her sister.

"Ha-ha." Nathan said to Haley.

"That's it you two if you can't play nicely then we are going to leave." LeeAnn said. She didn't want to have to scold them but it was certain that their parents weren't going to teach them. LeeAnn knew that her parents loved Haley they had just given up on discipline after their 6th kid.

"NO." They both whined.

"Well then you have to play nicely. We are not playing a real game Nathan so you shouldn't steal the ball. And Haley Nathan's daddy is right in big games you are supposed to steal the ball from people." LeeAnn said.

"Oh ok." Haley said shrugging and taking the ball from Nathan. "I just wanted my turn back." With that she shot and missed. "How come I can never make it?" Haley whined.

"It's because you're not shooting right." Nathan said giving her the ball back.

"Don't pick on me." Haley said angry.

"I'm not I was just going to show you how to shoot the ball." Nathan answered.

"Oh ok." Haley said as Nathan went on to sort of show her how to shoot.

LeeAnn looked on with a smile. Neither one of them really knew how to shoot right but it made her happy to see them having fun. She had decided that she was going to bring Haley with her sometimes when she babysat. Nathan could use a good friend his age.

After playing ball for awhile the two kids started to get tired. LeeAnn knew that they didn't want to leave but she didn't want to wait for them to get grumpy either.

"Alright you too into the car." LeeAnn said buckling them into their seats.

LeeAnn started to drive back to the Scotts house when she heard sirens. She pulled over and looked in the rear view mirror to see an ambulance passing by as well as a sleeping Nathan and Haley. She couldn't get over how darn cute they were.

When they got back to the house she carried Nathan in first and laid him on one end of the couch while she went to get Haley and put her on the other end.

It was around 4 and the kids were still sleeping when Mrs. Scott got home. Needless to say LeeAnn was not too happy that they had just left Nathan to be home by himself all day. Deb seemed shocked when she came home and found an angry looking LeeAnn in her living room.

"Oh LeeAnn what a surprise I didn't know that you were sitting today." Deb said sweetly.

"I wasn't supposed to but then Nathan called me at 9 and told me that he woke up to no one being home." LeeAnn said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry hunny I'll make sure that he doesn't call anymore. I'm sorry that you were inconvenienced." Deb said

"Are you kidding me? Deb he was home all by himself."

"Well he has a lot of toys and he knows how to make cereal he would have been fine."

"That's it I can't believe you. How could you leave your little boy like that? And on top of it no one told him that he would be alone. He sounded so scared when he called me."

"Well I'll tell him not to call you anymore then." Deb said going to walk away.

"Oh no you will not. I told Nathan to call me anytime that he needed something. You see unlike his parents I love him and take care of him."

"You better watch what you say LeeAnn or you won't be watching him anymore." Deb warned.

"Fine but if this happens again I'm getting him out of here." LeeAnn said as she woke up Haley and brought her to the car. As well as giving a sleeping Nathan a kiss goodbye.

Deb just stood there and wondered when she had become such a horrible mother. It wasn't that she didn't love Nathan because she did. She just couldn't stand to be in a house with Dan and Andy had no desire for children. Yet looking at the little boy asleep she couldn't help but think that he would be better off with someone else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When LeeAnn got home she noticed a note saying that her parents had gone to visit her moms' sister and that they would be back in a couple of days. LeeAnn was upset at first that they would just leave her and Haley behind but she was also glad because it would allow her to be here for Nathan and to spend some more time with her little sister.

LeeAnn made sure to be careful as she laid Haley down in her bed. She knew that she was prob going to be hungry soon but she just didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead she went downstairs and started to make Mac n Cheese Haley's favorite of course.

Once dinner was done she knew that she would have to go and wake up Haley. She was surprised though when she found Haley awake and practicing how to shoot a basketball.

"What are you doing bub?" LeeAnn asked with a smirk.

"I want to get better at basketball so that I can beat Nathan." She smiled. "Will you teach me later?"

"You are going to be going back to bed after dinner but how about I teach you tomorrow."

"Ok, do you think that we could hang out with Nathan tomorrow?"

"I thought that you didn't like stupid boys."

"I don't but Nathan's not stupid. He even said that next time we could play with baby dolls." Haley smiled.

"Well I guess then I will just have to call him tomorrow and see what he is doing." LeeAnn said smiling at her sisters' enthusiasm.

The two ate dinner and then it was time for Haley to get a bath. She always did hate them so of course LeeAnn ended up almost as wet as Haley.

"Alright bub well now that we both got a bath." LeeAnn said laughing.

"Are we going to read stories?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"We sure are. What story do you want tonight?"

"Once upon a mattress." Haley said smiling.

Ever since Haley had seen LeeAnn in that play a couple of months ago she loved it. LeeAnn had to read it to her almost every night. Haley said that she liked how the princess was a 'tomboy' as her mother had called it.

Once LeeAnn was done reading to Haley she tucked her in and gave her a kiss. "I love you bub. Have sweet dreams ok."

"LeeAnn." Haley asked.

"Can we have a slumber party tonight?"

"Grab your blanket." LeeAnn said laughing at how easy she was when it came to Haley.

The two of the got into LeeAnns bed and put in a movie. Soon Haley fell asleep draped across her sister.

LeeAnn looked down and couldn't help but think that life was perfect at that moment. That is until the phone rang.

"Hello." LeeAnn said quietly.

"I don't want to stay here." She heard a little voice say.

"Nathan what's going on?" LeeAnn asked gently moving Haley so that she could go out into the hall to talk to him.

"Mommy and Daddy are yelling and I don't like it." The little boy cried.

"Oh sweetie I don't know what to tell you."

"Please just make it better LeeAnn you always know how to make it better." Nathan pleaded.

LeeAnn felt her heart break what was she supposed to do. She knew that she couldn't just come and take him away even though right now she wanted nothing more.

"Well what's your favorite song?" LeeAnn asked.

"Umm my song." Nathan said

"Ok how about I sing the Nathan song for you while you try to go to sleep ok. And then I will stay on the phone with you until you do."

"Thank you LeeAnn. I love you."

"I love you too monster man." LeeAnn said trying not to cry herself.

_Who's my favorite boy around. _

_Nathan. Nathan._

_Who has black hair and blue eyes?_

_Nathan. Nathan._

_Who is sweet as sweet can be._

_Nathan. Nathan._

_Who is cute and super strong?_

_Nathan. Nathan._

_Who do I love with all my heart?_

_Nathan. Nathan._

LeeAnn sang this over and over again until she could hear his even breaths. When she knew that he was sleeping she whispered into the phone. "I love you Nathan and someday you're going to be ok."

With that LeeAnn hung up and walked back into her room. She looked at her little sister hair a mess and face scrunched up wishing that Nathan was in there to. All that she wanted was to know that he was ok. She was now more determined then ever to get that little boy out of that house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a couple of days since LeeAnn had heard from Nathan or the Scotts and that scared her. It wasn't like them to not need a babysitter for the weekend and Nathan would normally call every night before he went to bed.

LeeAnn decided that she couldn't wait any longer and so she decided to go over to the Scotts house for a visit.

LeeAnn rang the doorbell and couldn't help but feel nervous as Dan Scott opened the door. "LeeAnn we weren't expecting you." He said roughly.

"Well I hadn't heard from you guys in a few days and I was really missing Nathan. Is it ok if I come in and see him?" She asked.

"I don't know you'll have to talk to Deb. After the way you talked to her I think its time we found Nathan a new caretaker."

At that LeeAnns heart stopped. What no they couldn't find someone else. They wouldn't know Nathan. They wouldn't know what he liked and what he was afraid of. They wouldn't' see the Scotts for what they really were.

Just then Deb came to the door. "LeeAnn I think that you and I need to talk."

LeeAnn just nodded her head and walked in the door. "Look Mrs. Scott I am really sorry about what I said. I was just upset and feeling bad for Nathan."

"I understand hun and I know now why you were so worried I guess that at the time I just didn't want to admit that I am a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother you just need to spend more time with your son." LeeAnn reasoned. She knew that Deb wasn't a horrible person she just wasn't very strong.

"No LeeAnn you don't understand I'm leaving, I'm divorcing Dan and I'm leaving. I want you to make sure that Nathan is ok." Deb said with tears in her eyes.

All of a sudden LeeAnn felt a terrible pain in her chest. She didn't know what was going on but she somehow knew that it had to do with Nathan.

"Deb where is Nathan right now." LeeAnn asked with fear in her eyes.

"He's out back by the hoop why?" Deb asked confused.

With that LeeAnn ran outside and screamed. There was Nathan struggling to stay afloat in the pool.

Within seconds she was in the pool and swimming towards him. The little boy went under and she dove down after him.

When she got him to the surface he started coughing and crying.

"Oh my gosh Nathan sweetie are you ok." LeeAnn asked as she hugged the little boy to her. "Why would you have been in the pool?"

"My basketball fell in and I new that daddy would be mad if I asked him to get it so I just thought that I could." Nathan sobbed.

"Oh Nathan. Please don't ever do that to me again. I thought that I was going to lose you. You're my baby. I love you I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." LeeAnn cried

"I'm sorry LeeAnn please don't cry. Was I a bad boy?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No sweetie you weren't a bad boy you just really scared me."

Deb stood watching the scene in front of her and knew what she had to do. There was no way that she could leave and let Nathan stay here. It hurt her to think that LeeAnn could feel that Nathan was in trouble and she was just the babysitter while she his mother had felt nothing. But knowing that made her realize that her decision was going to be for the best.

**Ok guys please review and let me know what you think. And thanks again for all of the positive feedback. And as always ideas are more then welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nathanlvr:_** Wow you really want me to kill her off huh. I'm not going to kill of LeeAnn because she is going to be an important character in the whole thing. But there will be a lot of things that will bring out the love of Naley.

**_Charmed OTH Fan:_** Haha yeah umm I did make up that song lol. It is totally lame but sometimes you have to be lame for the sake of little kids lol. I am so glad that you are enjoying this story.

**_Nataliegirl1214:_** Oh Dan and Deb are def going to go. Or well at least a little bit. I'm glad that you picked up on the foreshadowing I wasn't sure how many people would get that.

**_Shuis119:_** I am so glad that you like this story too and that you like my made up characters lol. As always your ideas are more then welcome. You helped me so much with the other one. (Which I should be updating soon)

**_Izzzie23:_** Haha yeah I did write that song lol. I was having a fun kiddish moment. I am so glad that you are enjoying this story.

**_Nemo123489:_** Yeah I wrote in LeeAnn so that Nathan would be able to have someone love him all the way through his life. I don't want him to have to be mean lol. And I am really glad that you are enjoying this story.

**_Naleybob:_** Ok so your review was freakin awesome. I love how you put in all the comments about certain lines. I've never had anyone do that before. And yes this story is kind of sad right now but trust me it will get better.

**_Chris-crips:_** Oh yes this is going to be a Naley for sure. They are my favorite couple after all. There will eventually be Brucas and Jeyton too. Along with a love for LeeAnn. So I updated and now I want your predictions along with any ideas that you may have.

**_Lilmonkeygirl31:_** Thank you so much for all of the positive support. I have here an update for you lol.

**_1ThNaley23:_** Wow I am glad that you are really enjoying this story. After I got your review I knew that I couldn't really keep you guys waiting lol. There is a lot of good that is going to come from this but we all know that it can't all be good.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 3

LeeAnn just looked up at Deb and anger shot threw her whole body. The women just stood in the doorway looking at her son that had almost drowned without a look of concern on her face.

"That's it." LeeAnn shouted scaring both Deb and Nathan. "I'm taking him with me Deb and don't try to stop me because if you do I'm calling CPS."

"LeeAnn we really need to talk about this." Deb said trying to get the young girl to calm down.

"No Deb I am done talking to you. I can't let Nathan stay here because if I do then that makes me just as bad as you and Dan." LeeAnn spat back at the women. She knew that she could lose her job but she didn't care there was no way that Nathan was staying in this house anymore.

"Nathan go inside and get into some clean clothes while LeeAnn and I talk." Deb said to her son.

Nathan just looked between the two and ran into the house.

Once Nathan was gone LeeAnn completely broke down. Deb had never seen something like this in her life.

"LeeAnn what wrong." Deb asked going to touch the girls arm but she just shook her off.

"He could have died Deb. I never would have been able to live with my self if something worse had happened to him. I know that you don't love him but couldn't you at least protect him." LeeAnn cried.

"How dare you say that I don't love my son?" Deb said slapping LeeAnn across the face.

LeeAnn just looked at the women and for once saw strength in her.

"Now how come you can't ever stand up to Dan like that? Why do you let him torture that little boy so much?"

"Look that's what I need to talk to you about. I told you that I am leaving but I don't want to leave Nathan with Dan. I know that you think that I don't love Nathan but I do and I don't want to see him get hurt more then he already has."

"Deb what the heck are you talking about. Putting him into foster care is going to be just as bad." LeeAnn screamed.

"LeeAnn you need to calm down right now. I am trying to ask you if you would take Nathan in." Deb asked.

"Deb I love Nathan but how am I supposed to take him in. I have college too, how am I supposed to take care of a little boy to." LeeAnn asked.

Nathan who had been listening from the door way ran over to LeeAnn and started to hit her.

"You said that you loved me. You said that you would always be there. You lied to me. I hate you LeeAnn. I hate you." Nathan said as he ran off into the house.

LeeAnn wanted to follow him but her heart couldn't take it. What was she thinking she loved this little boy and if her dreams had to change a little then so be it.

"LeeAnn why don't I give you some time to think about all this. And if you decided not to take Nathan then I don't know." Deb said getting ready to walk away.

LeeAnn knew that she had to act fast. There was no way that she could leave that little boy not knowing what could happen to him. If he stayed with Dan then he would grow up lost and alone. And with Foster parents she didn't know. There was a chance that he would find a good family but she also knew that there were some people who would beat their foster kids and she could never let that happen.

"Stop, I don't need to think about it. That little boy has been my life since the first time that I saw those beautiful blue eyes four years ago. I am honored that you would trust me with you son like this. But what about Dan he's not just going to let me take Nathan." LeeAnn said.

"LeeAnn Dan doesn't love Nathan he never has. The only reason that he has kept him around is because he was hoping that it would make me stay. Dan likes to manipulate people and he knew that I would stay for Nathan because I feared for him."

"If Dan will let me take Nathan then you have my word that I will do everything that I can to protect him and love him."

"I know you will. There is no one else that I trust more with my son."

LeeAnn decided that it was time to go in and see Nathan. She knew that he had come in at the wrong time. And she didn't want him to think that she didn't love him and want him because there was nothing that she wanted more. He had just caught her in a moment of selfishness.

"Nathan." LeeAnn called into his room.

"Go away LeeAnn I hate you." Nathan cried.

LeeAnn went over to his bed and laid down next to him. Nathan immediately turned away from her.

"You said that you loved me." Nathan sobbed.

LeeAnn pulled him over towards her even though he fought her on it.

"Nathan I do love you more then anything." LeeAnn was now crying too.

Nathan turned to look at her. Tears filling his intense blue eyes.

"Then why don't you want me." He whispered.

That was it LeeAnn couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him into the tightest hug ever as he cried into her shirt. "Why don't you want me?" He cried again.

"Nathan I do want you." LeeAnn said.

"But you just told mommy that you didn't want to take me." Nathan said confused.

"I lied Nathan. Of course I want you. I love you more then you could ever imagine and there is nothing that I would want more then for you to come and live with me." LeeAnn smiled at him.

"I would really get to live with you." Nathan asked.

"Of course."

"And you wouldn't ever hit me."

"What Nathan no I would never ever hit me you understand not ever." LeeAnn said looking him in the eyes.

"Would you be like my new mommy?" He asked.

"No, sweetie I will take care of you and love you but you have a mommy. And she does love you very much."

"Will I ever see my mommy and daddy?"

"I will let you decide that if you want to see them then I will let you."

"So do I come home with you now." Nathan asked excited.

"Oh buddy I don't know if I can have you yet." LeeAnn said sadly.

"But you said that you wanted me."

"I do Nathan but I can only take you if you daddy lets me."

"But I want togo with you." Nathan cried "I don't want to stay here with daddy I don't think that he loves me."

"Oh Nathan I'm sure that your daddy loves you he just doesn't know how to show it."

"No, mommy said that daddy doesn't love me."

"Well guess what it doesn't matter about your daddy because I will always love you."

"I know." Nathan said as he cuddled into her and became tired.

The two of them were emotionally drained and ended up falling asleep in Nathan's little bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was later in the day when Dan came home. He looked in the living room and saw a whole bunch of bags and boxes.

"Deb what the hell is going on?" Dan asked.

"I'm leaving Dan and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." Deb smiled.

"Don't you dare? There is no way that I am going to just let you go and leave me to take care of that little shit you call a son."

"Well you don't need to take care of him. I already talked to LeeAnn and she said that she would take him in."

"You did all that without even asking me. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to make sure that Nathan was in a loving home and neither of us can give that to him."

"And what makes you think that she would really want to take him in. What did you offer her money?"

"No, you and I both know that she loves Nathan. Actually today she saved his life."

For a second it looked like fear crossed through Dans eyes been then Deb realized that it was just amusement he wasn't the least bit worried that something had happened to Nathan.

"Oh really what did the little disappointment do this time."

"He is not a disappointment and he almost drowned for you information going after a basketball that he knew you would be furious if he left in there." Deb screamed.

"Well that just goes to show how stupid he is."

"Look Dan I won't stand here and just listen to you insult our son. So are you going to let LeeAnn take him or are you going to take care of him yourself."

"Oh yeah cause the ladies would love that. Oh sorry but I have to go home and take care of my worthless son."

"Ok well then all that you have to do is sign these papers." Deb said taking out a folder that she had gone and gotten earlier in the day.

"Wait I have one condition. I want to have Nathan on the weekends and holidays." Dan said with a smirk.

"No not all holidays I will not let you ruin his Christmas. You can have him on weekends and on thanksgiving." Deb said firmly.

"You know I have to say Deb I find this side of you to be very sexy." Dan smirked.

The two of them talked and sorted out a contract. It was decided that Dan would have Nathan on the weekends, thanksgiving, and for 2 weeks during the summer.

Deb went down to get LeeAnn and Nathan who had decided to play in his room while she had talked to Dan. She explained to them what the stipulations were. And although LeeAnn was not thrilled with Nathan having to stay with Dan at all it was better then him being with him all the time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a couple of days later and the movers had been busy with getting all of Nathan's stuff into LeeAnns new apartment that she had bought. She made sure that there would be enough room for both Nathan and Haley in it seeming as she knew Haley would be there a lot.

Deb had left a couple of days ago and sadly Nathan seemed to know that he wasn't going to be seeing very much of her that's if he would see her at all. It made him sad because even though his mom wasn't home a lot she had always been good to him. Dan on the other hand he didn't really think that he would miss his dad at all.

Tonight was the first night that Nathan would officially be coming to stay with LeeAnn and she had to admit that she was nervous. She knew that she loved Nathan but she really wasn't sure if she was ready to take care of a kid 24/7. What would happen if she wasn't a good enough guardian? She knew that she could take care of him as a little boy but what would happen as he grew up and became a teenager. Would he resent her for taking him away from his parents? LeeAnn couldn't even imagine what the future was going to hold. However she was brought out of her thoughts as Nathan came running threw the door along with Dan and the last box.

"Well looks like he's your headache now." Dan said as he walked out the door and out of Nathan's live except for on the weekends. Or so they had thought.

"So which one is my room?" Nathan asked as he ran around the apartment.

LeeAnn had gotten as four bedroom apartment with two full baths. So there were plenty to choose from.

"You can pick any room that you want and then tomorrow we can decorate it ok." LeeAnn said as she ruffled his hair.

"I get to pick my room. This is going to be so cool." Nathan said as he ran from room to room. "Oh can I have this one."

LeeAnn walked in and saw that he had actually picked the master bedroom but she didn't care.

"Yeah of course. And we can get you two bunk beds for when you have friends over." LeeAnn smiled.

"I can have friends over." Nathan looked shocked. "Mommy and Daddy never let me have friends stay the night."

"Well things are going to be a lot different here Nathan."

"Can we go and get my bunk beds tomorrow." Nathan smiled.

"Sure and we can get you a desk and some other things to. We'll have to get you a computer and a T.V." LeeAnn smiled as he got wide eyed.

"I can have all of that in my room."

"Of course you can have all that in your room. Nathan I love you and I want you to like your room." LeeAnn said picking him up and spinning him around.

"LeeAnn I don't need all these things to like my room."

"Well what do you need?" LeeAnn asked.

"I just need to be living with you to be happy." He said taking her face in his little hands.

LeeAnn teared up. That was probably the sweetest thing that she had ever heard.

"God I love you." She said giving him a kiss and huge hug.

"I love you too LeeAnn."

**Please Review and let me know of any ideas that you guys have. I sort of have an idea of were this is going to go. But I always write from chapter to chapter so any ideas can always be put in at any time basically. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mary0-23:_** I am really glad that you like this story as well. I can't wait to see what kinds of ideas you'll have for it. And I just had to update tonight after I read all of your pleases lol.

**_Nathnlvr:_** I know that you don't really want LeeAnn gone. And I know that you are prob wondering where the naley is so I put a little into this chapter for you.

**_Nemo123489:_** I actually did cry when I was writing it because I just imagine him being so darn cute. Oh and I think that you are going to like the new character that is in this chapter.

**_Lilmonkeygirl31:_** I'm so glad that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews.

**_Kelly.Louise_** I am so glad that you found the end to be so touching. I always love when I am able to really connect the story to the readers. Even I am curious how the Naley is going to work in the future. I am a chapter to chapter writer with no real idea so it will be a shocker for both of us lol.

**_Izzzie23:_** I know I wish that I could see him to. Although I was able to find a younger of picture of James on yahoo images so I just took that and made it even younger lol. He was a cutie let me tell ya. Thank you so much again for the positive feedback.

**_Naleybop:_** Haha its ok I don't expect you to have them for me all the time now lol. Yeah Dan is a jerk and unfortunately that is prob not going to change. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story at all I am always looking for suggestions.

**_Charmed OTH fan:_** Yes I am glad that he is out of that house too lol. And trust me Dan has no problem with not having to take care of Nathan but we all know that there are weekends unfortunetly.

**_naley-obsseshunz-xOx_** Haha yeah I was hoping that it would have that effect on people. I like to tug at the heart without having to do anything major lol. And yes Haley is going to be in this chapter. It couldn't be a naley without her. Thank you for the positive review.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 4.

It had been a couple of days since Nathan had moved in with LeeAnn it was already starting to get difficult. LeeAnn had been so blinded by her love for the little boy that she didn't realize all that she really would be giving up.

"Ok so there is an awesome party going on tonight and you have to be there." LeeAnn's boyfriend Chris said.

"Babe as much as I would love to my parents are going out of town tonight so I have no one to watch Nathan and I will be getting Haley." LeeAnn answered.

"I know I just miss you. Hey what if you and I had a little party of our own after we put the little shits to bed."

"Don't talk about them like that. And I really don't think that's it's a good idea I am really stressed and prob wouldn't be very much fun."

"Alright well then how about you call me then when you actually have some time for your boyfriend."

"Chris it's not like that. You know that I wish that I could spend more time with you but we will still have the weekends when Nathan is at his dads."

"Thank god for that or else we would never see each other."

"Yeah I guess. Look babe I have to go he's going to be up from his nap soon. I love you." LeeAnn said.

"I love you too babe." Chris replied.

LeeAnn just sank down into the chair and thought about how much her life had really changed. She was only 18 and babysitting was a lot different then actually raising a kid. And besides that she had to do it all on her own its not like she had a husband to help her with anything. As much as LeeAnn loved Nathan she was starting to wonder if it had been a bad idea to take him in.

LeeAnn saw that his bedroom door was partly open and as she looked in she could see him sleeping face down butt up in the air. She couldn't resist she had to go and take a picture. It was times like these that all of her doubts melted away. LeeAnn stood there just watching him sleep for a few minutes until she heard a knock on her door. She crept out of Nathan's room and quietly shut his door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Haley lunging herself at her.

"Hey bub nice to see you too." LeeAnn said laughing.

"I am so excited LeeAnn. Are we going to decorate my room this weekend?" Haley asked.

"Yup you, Nathan, and I are going to go to the store to get paint and other things to decorate the apartment."

"LeeAnn thank you so much for taking Haley for the week. We know that you have a lot going on with Nathan and everything but we just didn't think it would be a good idea for her to miss that much preschool." Lydia James told her daughter.

"Its fine mom we are going to have a great time and it will give Nathan someone else to play with other then me." LeeAnn laughed.

LeeAnn kissed her parents goodbye and closed the door.

"Where is Nathan." Haley asked excited. The two of them had become pretty good friends in the last couple of weeks.

"He's still sleeping so how about we have some sister time." LeeAnn said picking her up and bringing her into her room.

"So this is going to be my room." Haley asked as she saw the huge room that had three beds in it.

"Yup and I made sure that you would have room for your friends too."

"Oh can I have my friends from school come over sometime." Haley asked.

"Yeah sure how about this weekend we can plan a night for you and Nathan to have some friends over to spend the night." LeeAnn suggested.

"Yay I can't wait to tell Nathan once he wakes up. When do you think that he will be up?" Haley asked.

"He should be up really soon so what do you want to do until he gets up."

"Can we dance?"

"Sure who do you want to dance too today?"

"Umm Barney." Haley answered.

"Ok lets go find your cd."

LeeAnn and Haley were dancing and laughing when Nathan woke up. He walked to the door and saw the two of them laughing and dancing to something that he didn't recognize. It made him sad. He had never had anyone to act silly like that with him at home.

"Nathan hey your up come dance with us." LeeAnn said taking his hand and spinning him around.

"Yeah Nathan LeeAnn is a good dancer." Haley said as she grabbed his other hand and they all spun in a circle.

Nathan didn't need to feel sad anymore LeeAnn and Haley were going to be there to be silly with him. And that made him happier then anything.

The three of them continued to dance and laugh for awhile until it was time for dinner.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do for dinner." Leeann asked the two kids as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh I know can we go to my aunts café." Nathan asked

"I didn't know that Maria had a café." LeeAnn said confused.

"No it's my Aunt Karen." Nathan said laughing at LeeAnn.

"Well where is her café." LeeAnn asked.

"Oh umm I don't know how to get there." He said shyly.

"Well what is it called we can get directions off the internet."

"It's called Karen's café." Nathan said excitedly. It had been awhile since he had seen his aunt Karen.

"Ok well let me go look it up and we can head out ok."

"I don't want to go there." Haley said.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich." Haley pouted.

"If you ask I bet Aunt Karen will make you one she is really nice."

"Really." Haley's eyes lit up.

"Yeah she always makes me whatever I want."

"Ok you two I have the directions lets get going I know that I am starving."

LeeAnn laughed as the two kids raced each other to the door.

"Hey you two don't out into the parking lot without me got it."

"Ok." They both yelled back to her.

The drive was short and filled with laughter from everyone. All doubts that LeeAnn had earlier in the day had been washed away and hopefully wouldn't be coming back. She knew that it was going to be hard but as long as she had these two kids she knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

When they got to the café LeeAnn couldn't help but notice how small and homely the place was.

"Karen's café how can I help you." A small older dark haired woman asked.

"Aunt Karen." Nathan yelled as he ran in.

"Nathan, how are you sweetheart. I haven't seen you in so long. I think you must have grown a whole foot." She said hugging the little boy.

"You're silly I didn't grow that much." Nathan giggled. "Oh this is LeeAnn and Haley." Nathan said pointing to the other people who had walked in.

"So you're the person who is taking care of Nathan." Karen said standing up and noticing how young the girl was. "You can't be more then 20."

"I'm 18 actually." LeeAnn laughed.

"And you Haley aren't you just the cutest little girl ever." Karen smiled.

"Thank you miss." Haley said blushing.

"So what can I get you three this afternoon?" Karen asked.

Haley shyly whispered to Nathan and he just nodded. "Can Haley have a grilled cheese sandwich Aunt Karen."

"Of course she can." Karen said smiling at the little girl that stood behind her nephew.

"And I want hamburger with…" "No bun." Karen interrupted.

"Hey how did you know?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan sweetie you never want a bun." Karen laughed. "How about you LeeAnn what can I get you?"

"Umm do you have spaghetti?"

"Sure do. So we have one grilled cheese, spaghetti, and one hamburger bun coming right up."

"No Aunt Karen I don't want the bun I just want the hamburger." Nathan scowled.

"I know Nathan I was just kidding with you."

"Oh ok." He said smiling.

The three of them sat at a booth and waiting for there food. It was going pretty good until Haley decided to throw her fork at Nathan which of course caused Nathan to get mad and throw his back at her.

"Alright you too enough of that." LeeAnn said smiling at them.

Karen come back with their food and also a little blonde haired boy.

"LeeAnn I know that I just met you but I am swamped here I was wondering if it would be ok if Lucas sat with you and the kids." Karen asked nervously.

"Sure of course. So this must be the Lucas that Nathan talks about all the time." LeeAnn said putting her hand out for Lucas to take it.

The little boy just stepped back looking terrified. "I'm sorry he is really shy." Karen apologized.

"No problem. Lucas would you like to come and sit next to Nathan." She asked getting up so that the little boy could just get in.

"Yes please." Lucas said getting into the booth.

Karen smiled and put food in front of all of them. She had made a grilled cheese for Lucas as well.

"So Lucas what do you like to do?" LeeAnn asked the shy scruffy little boy sitting next to her.

"Umm I like to play basketball." He almost whispered.

"Oh Lucas you should come to the park and play with us sometimes LeeAnn is really good at basketball." Haley said proudly.

"Could I." The little boy beamed turning to look at LeeAnn.

"Sure buddy anytime as long as it's ok with your mom."

"If what's ok with me." Karen asked walking over to the table.

"If Lucas comes and plays basketball in the park with us sometimes." Nathan exclaimed.

"I think that would be wonderful." Karen said smiling at the two boys.

"Oh LeeAnn can Lucas spend the night." Nathan asked excited.

"Oh ummm….well I don't see why not. I mean you do have your bunk beds." LeeAnn said a little caught of guard.

"Nathan you know that it's not nice to put people on the spot like that." Karen said

"No Karen its fine Lucas is more then welcome if he would like to stay the night. And I know that you might be a little apprehensive since I am only 18 but I promise you that I take children and watching them very seriously." LeeAnn reassured her.

"Oh hunny that thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Lucas is more then welcome to stay the night at your place as long as it really is ok and he wants to."

"Oh I really wants to Mommy." Lucas said in the loudest voice LeeAnn had heard all night.

"Well then lets get your bag." Karen said smiling at LeeAnn and going in back.

Lucas came back out a couple of minutes later with a bag and a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you for letting me come to your house." Lucas said shyly to LeeAnn.

"Lucas you don't have to be shy with me." LeeAnn said getting eye level with him.

"I know." Hey said quietly.

"We'll work on it." She said taking his hand and leading him out to her van.

Yes that's right 18 and driving around a van full of kids. Who would have ever thought?

When they got home it was about 2 hours before the kids would have to go to sleep. The kids seemed to be having a great time and were really not too thrilled to be going to bed. But never the less there really wasn't too much of a fight from any of them.

It was around midnight when it started to storm. LeeAnn knew that Haley hated storms so she went into check on her little sister. When she got in there she saw Haley sitting upright in bed clutching her stuffed animal Mr.Waffles.

"Come on bub you can sleep in my room tonight." LeeAnn said motioning to the little girl.

Haley didn't say a word just ran at her sister as silent tears ran down her face. The two had gotten snuggled into bed when LeeAnn thought that she heard noise coming from the boys' room.

"You stay here bub and I will be right back ok." LeeAnn said softly.

"Ok, just please hurry." Haley whimpered.

LeeAnn went into the boys' room and found the two of them huddled into the same bed with Lucas whimpering.

"Hey what's wrong Lucas?" LeeAnn asked stroking his cheek.

"I don't like storms." Lucas whispered.

LeeAnn looked and saw that Nathan was also awake and looking at her.

"Why don't you two come and sleep in my room with me and Haley."

At that both boys sprang out of bed and ran to her room. She couldn't help but laugh at them in their cute little pj's. Nathan's were blue with little basketballs on them while Lucas's were red with basketballs on them.

Looking into her room LeeAnn was glad that she had decided to get a king size bed. Getting in bed she immediately was surrounded. She was surprised when Lucas squirmed the closest to her since he had been so shy earlier. She picked him up and laid him right on top of her so that the other two could cuddle up as well. LeeAnn smiled at the three kids all piled in her bed.

"I'm sorry." Lucas whispered.

"What for little man." LeeAnn asked looking down at his little face. She couldn't help but notice that he too had bright blue eyes.

"For waking you up and taking your bed."

"Don't you be sorry about that. If your ever here and scared I want you to come and get me ok."

"Ok. Thank you LeeAnn."

"Your welcome. Night Lucas I love you." LeeAnn said.

Some people might think that she was lying. But she had loved him as soon as she had seen him hiding behind his mom at the café. She just knew that this little boy was going to be a big part of her life just like the other two little ones snoring next to her.

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I always love to hear from you guys and know what you're thinking. And once again make sure to let me know about any ideas that you guys have I'm writing this for all of you so I want to make sure that you get what you want. **

**Delia**


	5. Chapter 5

**_naley-obsseshunz-xOx_****** I have two little twin boys that I baby-sit and I couldn't help but think of their pajamas as I was writing this. I thought it would give a cute little visual. I am really glad that you picked up on it and found it funny. I was hoping that you all would.

**_Charmed OTH Fan:_** Yes I thought that it was time to start getting the gang together. Just wait the rest will be in it sooner then you think. Let me know if there is anyone that you think I am missing.

**_Nathanlvr:_** I really liked your idea and I am going to use that in a way. I want to get a little more in-depth with each age because I am going to have something major happen to define each one. Let me know if you can think of any good ideas for them. I have some things that I know I want to do but other then that it is up in the air.

**_Mary-023:_** I'm sorry that the pleases didn't work this time. I have just been so busy with work and babysitting that by the time I get home I am just too exhausted to write. I think thought that I am just going to make the chapters smaller like this one so that I can update almost everyday.

**_Flirtstomuch09:_** I am really glad that you are enjoying this story. And yes I am kind of going to be jumping ahead it is going to be more gradual and it will all start to add up but it won't be until they are older that the couples are really defined.

**_OTHlover04:_** I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Make sure to let me know if there is something that you would like to see more or less of.

**_Emmalee05:_** Yes her responsibilities are enormous and you can be sure that they will just become more and more. I too feel bad for Nathan and the way that his parents are, unfortunately that isn't going to change anytime soon but at least he has LeeAnn.

**_Naley87GG:_** I am so glad that you like this story. I always love hearing from new people. I also openly except any ideas that people have so if there is something that you would like to see that you think would fit into the story then just let me know and I will see what I can do.

**_Izzzie23:_** Yeah I never had a babysitter like either lol but after writing some of this I try to be a better one. I want the kids I watch to know that I would do anything for them like LeeAnn would for Nathan. Funny how a made up character can make me think so much lol. I hope that you found the pic if not let me know your email address and I can send it to you.

**_Kelly. Louise:_** I am glad that you liked Lucas as a little kid. I just picture him being a lot shyer then the rest of the kids. And I hope that you like how the rest of them will be done later on. Make sure to let me know of any ideas or people that you would like to see.

**_1ThNaley23:_** I know that you were hoping for an awesome chapter but this one is just kind of a filler nothing to exciting really until the end maybe. I really hope that you continue to enjoy the story. I would love to know of any ideas that you have for the story.

**_Lilmonkeygirl31:_** I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update things have just been crazy. This isn't the longest or best chapter but hopefully it will give you a bit of a fix so to speak.

**_Naleybop:_** I am really glad that you liked that whole section enough to quote it. I feel honored lol. Yes three beds in her room she is going to need them pretty soon. Oh and Karen didn't take Nathan because Dan despises Keith and wouldn't have allowed it. I will prob put that into the story at some point now you brought it to my attention.

**_Nataliegirl1214:_** Yes there are def going to be best buds for a long time. I have a lot planned for the three of them. Let me know if you have any ideas for their friendship.

**_Abonana:_** I have had a lot of people asking me that actually so I wrote a nice little explanation lol. They will grow up thought and yes naley will def be together. Along with brucas and jeyton.

Ok just to clear up the confusion for some people. This is going to be a Naley and they are going to get older lol. I plan on writing at least 2 chapters at each age and then I am going to go from prob 18 or something. I haven't decided yet. If any of you have something that you would like to see more of then just let me know. They are still 4 right now and they might be for awhile because I am trying to build it all up right now. But by like chapter 12 or so they should at least be 5 if not 6 by then.

This chapter is not as long as some of my others but I have just been exhausted. I figured though that you would rather have a small chapter now then a long chapter in a couple more days.

Chapter 5

It had been about a month since that stormy night and things were going great. The James parents had come back and so it was just LeeAnn and Nathan again. The kids had started preschool and were making a lot of new friends. Even Lucas wasn't as shy anymore.

"LeeAnn I'm home." Nathan shouted as him and Lucas came bounding threw the door.

Karen and LeeAnn had decided that they would take turns picking the kids up and LeeAnn watched Lucas while Karen was at the café.

"Hey you two how was school?" LeeAnn asked.

"It was awesome. We made a new friend." Lucas said excitedly.

"Well does this new friend have a name?" LeeAnn laughed.

"Yes, of course he does LeeAnn. His name is Jake." Nathan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well when do I get to meet this Jake?"

"Oh I know we can all have a big slumber party." Lucas jumped up. "Opps sorry I'm not supposed to invite myself over mom said." Lucas said shyly.

"Lucas you are welcome here anytime and I think that a slumber party would be great. I can see if Haley and some of her friends want to come over too."

"No, girls have cooties." Nathan said scared.

"Nathan since when do girls have cooties. Your friends with Haley. And I'm a girl."

"You don't count LeeAnn and Haley well she's just Haley." Lucas said.

"I don't count huh. Thanks guys."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean." Lucas said looking down.

LeeAnn grabbed the little boy and spun him around. "I was only kidding Lucas I know what you meant."

"Hey I want a ride too." Nathan said holding his arms out.

"I'm gonna need a back brace before I even get to my 21st birthday." LeeAnn said twirling him around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

It was now the weekend and the kids were all excited for the slumber party. LeeAnn had gone and gotten another bed for Nathan's room so that they would all have a place to sleep. It was also decided that Haley would have two of her friends as well.

LeeAnn heard the door bell and ran to get it. When she opened the door she saw two little bubbly girls, and one shocked parent.

"Oh Hi umm I must have the wrong address." The women stammered.

"Well if this is Brooke and Peyton then you have the right place. Hi I'm LeeAnn." She said extending her hand.

"Oh umm well is your mother home then." The woman asked confused.

"No, Ma'am my mother doesn't live here this is my place." LeeAnn said detecting what was going on.

"Ok look I don't know if this is some kind of a joke or something but it's not funny." The woman said angrily.

Just then Haley and Nathan came running to the door.

"Brooke, Peyton come on in and play." Haley said grabbing there hands.

The woman grabbed there other hands. "I don't think so there is no way that I am leaving them without an adult."

"But LeeAnn is an adult. She's 18." Haley said confused.

"I think sweetie that she means I'm not your mommy."

"No but your Nathan's mommy now right." Haley said innocently.

"No, bub Nathan has a mommy who loves him very much that's why she left him with me to take care of." LeeAnn said taking both of there hands.

The woman couldn't help but feel terrible for what she had said. Here was a young girl taking on the responsibilities of a parent when she didn't need too.

"Please miss can Brooke and Peyton stay." Haley begged.

"Girls go in and play while I talk to LeeAnn ok." The woman said.

"I'm sorry if Haley gave you the wrong impression I know that she can be a little sneaky sometimes." LeeAnn apologized.

"No I'm sorry for being rude to you its just that this is the first time that I have let Peyton stay somewhere other then Brookes. I'm Ann Sawyer by the way." Ann said extending her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Sawyer. I'm Haley's sister and Nathan's guardian." LeeAnn said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Ann and make sure to let me know if the girls are any trouble."

"I will but I doubt that they will be." LeeAnn said as she closed that door.

Wow that was a close one I really hope that Jakes parents are ok with this. Maybe I should have made it more clear that I'm not a parent.

It was a couple minutes later when Karen showed up with Lucas and Jake.

"Oh thanks god I don't have to meet his parents." LeeAnn said relieved.

"Why the Jagelskies are really nice."

"I'm sure that they are but I had a bad experience with the Sawyer parent." LeeAnn said laughing.

"Ah yes I was afraid of that. I talked to Jake's parents though and I told them where is he was going to be staying. And I also let them know that there was nothing to worry about." Karen said assuring the young girl in front of her.

"Thank you so much Karen I really don't know if I could have explained it all again." LeeAnn said laughing.

"Ok well just let Lucas and Jake know that I will pick them up sometime tomorrow. Oh and I brought some food from the café for all of them."

"Karen you are a life saver thank you so much."

Karen left and LeeAnn looked to see her house in shambles. "Oh this is almost going to be fun." She said to herself.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was time for dinner and LeeAnn couldn't be more grateful that Karen had brought food and made sure that it was something that most of them would like.

"Ok so we have grilled cheese for Haley and Lucas. I burger no bun for Nathan. I hotdog with bun for Jake. A hotdog no bun for Peyton. And mashed potatoes for Brooke. Brooke sweetie don't you want more then just mashed potatoes." LeeAnn asked.

"No, I don't like anything else." She said taking a big bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Ok and anyone who eats all of there dinner can have desert too."

LeeAnn laughed as all of the kids started eating much faster.

Desert came and went and it was time for the kids to go to sleep. LeeAnn knew that this was going to be the hardest part of all.

"Ok so lets get everyone's teeth brushed and pajamas on. And everyone make sure to use the potty before you go to sleep ok." LeeAnn said to all of the kids.

"Girls you get ready in my bathroom and boys you get ready in Nathan's ok?"

"Ok." They all replied.

It was Friday night and while most kids her age were out partying and having a blast LeeAnn was sitting at home having a blast with a bunch of four year olds. It was then that LeeAnn got thinking about what she could do with herself. She would start a daycare. It would be an awesome job and there wasn't one currently in Tree Hill. She knew there were a lot of parents who needed somewhere for their kids to go before and after school. She was pretty sure that these 6 in her living room would become regulars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Saturday and all of the kids had gone home this meant that it was time for Nathan to go to his dads' house. The little boy had learned to dread the weekends. It's not that Dan was necessarily mean to him he just ignored him most of the time.

"Daddy I'm home." Nathan called as he walked into the house LeeAnn following shortly behind.

"Nathan there you are. I thought that you would be here earlier." Dan smirked at LeeAnn

"Sorry he had some friends stay the night and one of the parents was a little late."

"Don't worry about it. I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't show up at all."

"You know Dan if you don't want him to be here then why did you insist on having him for the weekends."

"I just don't want to lose my hold over him. Go get dressed Nathan we're going to play basketball."

Nathan groaned he loved to play basketball with LeeAnn. It was fun and she didn't yell at him. He didn't like playing with his dad though. He was always making him run and to pushups if he missed a shot.

"Ok dad." Nathan said slowing walking down to his room.

"I'm warning you Dan you better treat him good or you won't be seeing him at all."

"Don't threaten me little girl. If I really wanted I could get him back for good. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Dan sneered.

"No. your right I wouldn't want that for him."

Nathan came back upstairs in his basketball shorts and a tee shirt.

"Alright Nathan I have to go but I will come and get you tomorrow night after dinner ok." LeeAnn said looking at this different little boy.

"Ok. Bye LeeAnn." Nathan said hugging her.

"Bye monster man I love you." LeeAnn said giving him a kiss one the cheek.

"I love you too." Nathan said as he sadly watched her walk out the door.

"Alright Nathan lets go. We've already wasted enough time." Dan said to his son.

"Dad I don't want to play basketball. I don't like it anymore." Nathan said to his dad.

Then he felt it the cold stinging on the side of his face. It took him a second but Nathan realized that his dad I had just hit him.

"Don't you ever say that you don't like basketball. Without it you're worthless. Now lets go."

"Nathan just stood there shocked trying to hold back his tears."

"Now Nathan before I get angry."

With that he ran out back ready to face his father and the game that was no longer fun. The game that he now wanted nothing to do with.

**Make sure to review and let me know what you guys think and of any ideas that you all have.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I got a ton of reviews this time but unfortunately I only have so long to write this before my battery dies lol. So I am just going to thank you all so much for your reviews. And I will be sure to leave specific comments for you all next time._

**Nathan and the gang are now 5 just so that no one gets confused.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up along with the plot.

Chapter 6

It had now been over a year since that fateful night when Dan had caused his son to hate basketball. It wasn't that Nathan really hated the game it was more so that he hated the way that it made his dad act.

LeeAnn had now started up her daycare and it was doing really well. Many people had been reluctant at first due to her age but as word got around the kids started to pile in. She now had an average of 30 kids a day which meant that she had to have 5 works as well since you needed one adult for every 5 children.

Nathan and Haley were friends but Haley had actually taken more to Lucas. Where ever one was you were sure to find the other. LeeAnn had been surprised when all of the kids had the same kindergarden teacher. She felt bad for whoever had Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan. Those kids could definitely be a handful.

Dan had started spending less and less time with Nathan. Now only taking him about once a month and then for the two weeks during summer. LeeAnn hated that Nathan got stuck with that monster for two weeks. She knew that Nathan wasn't happy when he was there and yet she couldn't do anything about it.

It was now 4 and Nathan should be getting home from school any minute. LeeAnn had offered to pick him up but he said that he wanted to ride the bus like a big boy.

"LeeAnn I'm home." Nathan shouted as he bounded into the house.

"Hey monster man how was school." LeeAnn asked twirling him in a circle.

"It was good. I got yelled at though." Nathan said putting his head down.

"Nathan what did you do." LeeAnn asked getting eye level with him. "Nathan you need to look at me. What did you do?"

"Well this boy was picking on Haley. He took her dolly away from her. I told him to give it back but he wouldn't. So I shoved him and got the doll back." Nathan said getting a little teary eyed. He didn't want LeeAnn to be mad at him.

"Oh Nathan. You know better then to shove people. You should have told the teacher and let her take care of it. What am I going to do with you? This is the second time that you have gotten into trouble."

"I'm really sorry. I just didn't want Haley to be upset." Nathan said trying to hold in the tears.

"Come here bud." LeeAnn said setting him on her lap in the rocking chair. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to be taken away from me."

Nathan turned on her lap so that he could look at her. "Why would they take me away?" He asked scared.

"If you're always getting into trouble then they are going to think that I can't take care of you."

"But it's not your fault I was just trying to help." Nathan said letting a few tears fall.

"I know buddy. But you can't do that anymore ok. I don't know what I would do if someone took you away from me."

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to have to live with daddy." Nathan said snuggling into her as she rocked.

"I will do everything I can to make sure that you never have to live with your dad. I promise." LeeAnn whispered to him.

"Pinky promise." Nathan asked holding out his small pinky.

LeeAnn grabbed it and kissed her hand as Nathan kissed his. "I pinky promise."

With that Nathan leaned back into her and let her rock him for awhile.

LeeAnn couldn't help but think that it was nice to be able to just sit with Nathan like this. After he went into school he had decided that he was too old to sit and rock with her. However whenever he was upset or there was a storm though he was right here in this chair with her.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now Sunday and Haley's 5th birthday. Haley was excited that she would now be as old as Lucas and Nathan.

Unfortunately her parents had to go away on business and weren't going to be there. This made Haley sad but she was also happy to be able to stay with LeeAnn.

"Ok bub so since today is your birthday what do you want to do." LeeAnn asked the crazy looking 5 year old.

"Umm can we go to the zoo?" Haley asked.

"Sure why not but first why don't we go to Karen's to get something to eat."

"YAY I really want a grilled cheese sandwich."

"I figured you would."

"Is Nathan coming too or is it just us." Haley asked.

"Nope Chris said that he would come and hang out with Nathan for the day so it is just going to be us girls."

"I was hoping that you would say that."

"Why I thought that you and Nathan were friends." LeeAnn asked concerned.

"We are but I never get to see you anymore. We used to always do things together." Haley said sadly.

LeeAnn looked at her little sister and couldn't help but feel terrible. Here she had been so concerned with taking care of Nathan that she had sort of put Haley on a back burner.

"Bub, I'm sorry I never meant to make you feel bad." LeeAnn said picking her up. As well as making a mental note that she was getting too big for that. "How about from now on we have a sister day once a week huh."

Haley's whole face broke out into a huge smile as she hugged her sister tight. "That would be awesome."

The two of them went to Karen's for a little while. LeeAnn and Karen had actually planned a little party for her with all of her friends. Haley was surprised and LeeAnn was glad that she had something to make her forget the fact that her parents weren't there. She knew that her parents had felt bad but at the same time she felt like they had kind of taken advantage of her. She didn't mind looking after her sister but it had become quiet the regular thing.

Haley walked over to her friends and talked to all of them but Nathan. This did not go unnoticed by him either.

"Hey Brooke I thought that you were going to the beach today." Haley asked her friend.

"Nah I was really coming here I just didn't want you to know."

"Yeah and I didn't really have to go see my grandma." Peyton said from behind her.

"And I didn't get grounded silly. I don't even know what that means." Jake said laughing.

"Umm you knew I was gonna be here." Lucas said a little embarrassed that he hadn't come up with anything.

Nathan went to speak when Haley interrupted him.

"Well good now then we can all play. Can we go on the roof and play golf do you think." Haley asked Lucas.

"I don't know we have to ask my mom." Lucas grinned.

Karen let them go up and LeeAnn agreed to check on them once in a while. They had fenced in the roof so they knew that there was no way that any of the kids could fall off or anything.

Haley was having a great time with her friends when she fell and scrapped her knee. She started to cry and Nathan ran over to her right away.

"Are you ok Haley?" Nathan asked touching her knee.

"Oww Nathan go away. I don't want you I want Lucas." She cried.

Nathan just looked at her and walked away feeling like he had just lost his best friend. Here Nathan was the one that stood up for her in school and she wanted Lucas.

Lucas was over there as soon as he heard his name.

"Haley what happened." Lucas asked sitting next to her.

Haley put her head on his shoulder. "I was running after Brooke and I fell. It stings Luke." Haley said trying to be a big girl and hold in her tears.

"I am going to go and get LeeAnn so that she can fix you." Brooke said running off."

"What do you want me to do?" Peyton asked looking around.

"You can sit with us." Lucas said moving over a little.

No one had even noticed Nathan go downstairs and out the front door.

LeeAnn looked down when she felt a hand tug at her shirt.

"Miss LeeAnn you need to come quick. Haley is hurt." Brooke said fast.

LeeAnn's stomach fell to her feet. Brooke made it sound as if Haley was in real trouble.

LeeAnn raced up the stairs and found Haley sitting and laughing with Lucas and Peyton.

"Haley what happened Brooke said that you were hurt really bad." LeeAnn said worried.

"No she just fell and scraped her knee." Peyton said scrunching up her face in confusion.

LeeAnn looked down at Brooke and couldn't help but laugh at the innocent look on her face. "Oh you are going to be a dramatic one." LeeAnn said. Not knowing just how right she was going to be.

"Ok bub lets get you a band aid." LeeAnn said looking at all the kids.

"Jake, where's Nathan." LeeAnn asked looking at the little boy who was playing golf.

"Oh he went downstairs when Haley told him to go away." Jake said as he took another swing.

That was the second time in 5 minutes that LeeAnn felt sick. She didn't remember seeing Nathan downstairs. Maybe she had just missed him.

LeeAnn ran down the stairs handing Haley to Karen and looking around for Nathan.

"Have any of you seen Nathan." LeeAnn asked desperately.

Everyone shook there head no and one woman had the nerve to speak. "See this is what happens when a child is left with a child."

"You better hold your tongue when you are in my café. I tend to remember you little one running across the street to the ice cream shop not to long ago." Karen shot back at her.

LeeAnn had barely heard any of it as she looked out the window and saw a mess of black hair sticking up over the bench.

She immediately ran outside to see if it was Nathan. Thankfully she rounded the corner and there he was sitting cross legged on the bench looking down at his feet.

"Hey kiddo what wrong." LeeAnn asked sitting next to him.

"Haley doesn't want to be my friend anymore. She likes Lucas instead." Nathan said holding back his tears.

"Oh buddy Haley loves you very much she is just mad."

"Why what did I do." Nathan asked confused.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Haley is mad at me because I spend all my time with you instead of her."

"But Haley comes over all the time." Nathan said still confused as to what was going on.

"I know but its just different then what it used to be like."

"So then it is my fault. If I had been a better boy then daddy and mommy would have wanted me and Haley could have had you." Nathan said sniffling.

"Nathan Cooper Scott you look at me." LeeAnn said forcefully.

Nathan looked up at her and could see anger in her eyes. Only it wasn't directed at him.

"None of this is your fault. You are a wonderful kid and anyone would be lucky to have you. I love you very much and so does your mommy. You were always a good boy your daddy just isn't a very nice man." LeeAnn said calming down towards the end.

She hated that Nathan felt this way but she had known that it wasn't always going to be easy. That he was going to wonder why he was living with his babysitter instead of his parents.

"Okay." Was all Nathan said as he looked out towards the road.

"Why don't we go back inside? Just because Haley is grumpy doesn't mean that you can't play with the other kids."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was later in the day and LeeAnn was waiting for Chris to come so that she could take Haley to the Zoo. As she watched Nathan and Haley she could tell that something wasn't right. Normally the two of them would be laughing and having fun. Instead Nathan looked sad while Haley looked angry. LeeAnn heard a knock on the door and decided to worry about it later.

"Chris hey baby. Thank you so much for doing this." LeeAnn said giving him a lingering kiss.

"Yeah well I know how much you wanted to spend the day with Haley. So I guess that I can take the little brat for now."

"Chris come on you know that I hate it when you call him that. He had enough of that with his father ok."

"Look LeeAnn I was just kidding you don't need to get all upset ok."

"Your right. Look it has just been a hard day. Come on bub." LeeAnn called into the living room.

LeeAnn went and gave Nathan a hug and kiss goodbye. "Chris is going to stay and play with you ok."

"Will you be back to tuck me in and sing songs." Nathan asked sadly.

"Of course I will sweetie." LeeAnn said kissing him once more on the head before turning to leave.

"Chris. Can you make sure that he gets a bath?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Chris said from his spot on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley and LeeAnn were having a good time at the Zoo but she couldn't help but feel bad for Nathan sitting back at the apartment trying to figure out why Haley was mad at him.

"So you know bub you were pretty mean to Nathan today."

"So. It's not like you care when he's mean to me."

"Haley James I have never once seen that boy be mean to you since that day in the park."

"Yeah well he is in school. He is always telling people that they can't play with me because I'm his best friend."

"Oh. Now I get it. Nathan didn't really get into a fight because someone took something from you it was because you were playing with them wasn't it."

"Yeah and now everyone is afraid to be my friend because of him. The only people who still talk to me are Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas."

"Well I will have to make sure to talk to him about all of this ok."

"Good cause I really don't like being mad at Nathan." Haley said smiling.

LeeAnn couldn't help but laugh at how easy it really was to please her sister. The two of them stayed for a few hours walking around the zoo looking at all of the different animals. Haley had decided that her favorite was a black bird called a Raven there was something about the sound it made that was scary and brave all at the same time.

It was a little after 7 and LeeAnn could tell that Haley was getting tired. They got into the van and began to head to the ice cream place before going home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan had been left with Chris for only an hour when he began to get bored and hungry.

"Chris can I have a snack please." Nathan asked politely.

"Hold on. I'm trying to watch this." Chris said annoyed.

Nathan sat there for almost 2 more hours when he decided to go and get it for himself. He tried to reach up to the cabinet but he was too short. He got the stool and just as he had the plate in hand the stole rocked and he tipped over dropping the plate in the process.

Chris heard the sound of breaking glass from the living room and looked up to see Nathan was no longer in the chair playing. He went into the kitchen and saw the little boy quickly trying to pick up the pieces while rubbing his head.

"What the heck is this?" Chris screamed.

"I didn't want to bother you so I tried to get my own snack." Nathan said. "I am really sorry. I fell off of the stool and the plate broke."

"That's it. Into your room now someone needs a good spanking." Chris said sharply.

Nathan looked at him wide eyed. Nathan used to get spanked all the time by his dad and that's why LeeAnn had never done it to him.

"But LeeAnn doesn't spank me. She puts me in time out." He cried.

"Well it obviously isn't working now go I want you on your bed pants down when I get there."

Chris grabbed a wooden spoon and got ready to spank the little boy the same way he had been. Only problem was he had no right to do any of this.

Nathan whimpered as he heard Chris walking towards his room. LeeAnn promised he kept thinking. She promised.

Nathan cried in pain as Chris cracked the spoon onto his bare butt. It was then that Nathan decided he didn't like Chris Keller.

LeeAnn walked into the apartment and could hear the sound of screaming and shouting.

"This is what you get for not listening you little shit." Chris bellowed.

LeeAnn's voice caught in her throat. No it couldn't be. Chris wouldn't hurt Nathan.

"Haley go to your room now." LeeAnn said shooting a glare before the little girl could protest.

"Please Stop." Nathan sobbed.

"Once you have learned your lesson." Chris said as he raised the spoon again. Only he was stopped by LeeAnn grabbing it out of his hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" LeeAnn shouted.

"He wasn't listening so I spanked him. What the big deal. I little pat of the bottom never hurt anyone." Chris said smoothly.

"No it didn't but what I just saw was not a little pat. And besides that I don't spank Nathan. I promised him that I never would. You need to leave." LeeAnn said as she turned towards Nathan.

"Don't do this. Is Nathan really worth losing a 4 year relationship over. We were supposed to get married and have kids of our own." Chris pleaded.

"Why so that you could beat them too. I don't think so. And yes Nathan is worth it now you need to leave." LeeAnn said walking him to the door.

LeeAnn shut the door and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her and Chris were supposed to get married and he was going to be a good father figure to Nathan. That had always been the plan. At least it had been for LeeAnn.

Then suddenly LeeAnn saw the little boy peak his head out of his room.

"I didn't mean to break the plate LeeAnn I fell off the stool. Please don't spank me." He cried.

LeeAnn couldn't take it anymore she scooped him up in her arms and started to rock him. It was the only thing she knew would calm him down.

"Oh baby boy I would never spank you like that. I made you a promise and I won't break it. Now what exactly happened?" LeeAnn asked kissing the top of is head.

"I asked Chris if I could have a snack but he told me to wait because he was watching TV. I waited a long time and I didn't want to bug him again so I thought I could do it myself."

"Oh buddy he shouldn't have ignored you like that. I am so sorry this is all my fault."

LeeAnn was starting to wonder if Nathan would have been better off with Dan. At least Dan had never hit him. Or so she thought.

"I was on the stool and I got a plate when I slipped and fell. I bumped my head on the cupboard and the plate broke." Nathan said rubbing the spot on his head.

LeeAnn gently rubbed her finger over the spot and could feel a pretty nice bump there.

"Oh but I bet that hurt huh."

"Yeah but I'm tough." Nathan said flexing his muscles.

"Oh wow I guess you are." LeeAnn said starting to laugh.

"Why don't you go play with Haley while I clean up the kitchen ok."

"Is she still mad at me." Nathan asked scared.

"No bud she's not mad at you anymore."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan went into Haley's room and saw that she was playing with her Barbie dolls.

"Hi Haley." Nathan said walking in slowly.

"Nathan." Haley said running at him. "I'm sorry that I was mean earlier. You really are my best friend." She said hugging him.

"Why were you mad at me." Nathan asked.

"I don't like when you scare people away from me. I want to be friends with everyone."

"But I don't want you to forget me." Nathan said looking down.

"You're my best friend silly how could I forget about you. And you live with my sister duh." Haley said pushing him.

"Ok I guess that I could be nicer."

"So why were you screaming when we came home." Haley asked remembering the terrible sound of her best friends' pain.

"I broke a plate on accident so Chris was giving me a spanking with the wood spoon." Nathan said looking down. Embarrassed that Haley had heard that.

"Well I never liked Chris anyways. Now LeeAnn can get rid of him. He was always calling me a brat." Haley said hugging Nathan again.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm tired." Haley said yawning.

"Me too. I'll see you in the morning Haley."

"Wait I have an idea." Haley said smiling.

Haley ran into LeeAnn's room and saw her crying on her bed.

"Don't cry LeeAnn." Haley said getting into her lap and hugging her.

"I'm sorry bub I'm just sad." LeeAnn said looking down at the little girl. She then saw Nathan standing next to the bed looking a little uneasy. "Get on up here monster man. It looks like we're having a little slumber party." LeeAnn said as Nathan curled up on the other side of her.

She looked at his cute little face and bright eyes and wondered how Chris could have done something like that to him. He was a good kid and he didn't deserve any of what life had given him. Then she looked over at Haley and wondered how her parents could be away from her for so long. Finally sleep overcame her and the two kids one on each side snuggled into her.

**_Remember to please review. I love to hear what you guys think. And the more reviews I get the sooner that I will put up a new chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so thank you all so much for your reviews I got a shitload this time lol. I have decided that starting now I am just going to respond individually to people so that I don't miss anyone. **_

**I am sorry that this chapter took so long but I was on vacation in Virginia and they actually didn't have the internet at the lake house. I was shocked but at least I was able to brainstorm some. Thank you so much for being patient.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Haley's birthday and everything was falling apart for LeeAnn. All that she could think about was Chris and how she could have loved him for so long. Her parents were now back though and planned on getting the whole family together for a dinner. LeeAnn was glad that Nathan would finally get to meet the rest of her family…including her grandparents.

"Come on Nathan lets go. We're already late." Said an exasperated LeeAnn.

She had been trying to get Nathan out of the house for a good 15 minutes now. Her parents had stopped by to get Haley earlier.

"But I can't find it." Nathan yelled back from his room.

LeeAnn charged into his room running low on patience. "Nathan what is it that you can't find."

"My lucky shirt." Nathan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nathan come on. Why would you need your lucky shirt?" LeeAnn asked getting mildly fed up with him.

"Because if I don't wear it then they might not like me." Nathan said looking under his bed.

After hearing that LeeAnn felt bad for her lack of patience. She hadn't thought about how nervous Nathan might be.

"Ok well what does your lucky shirt look like?" LeeAnn asked.

"It's blue and it has a basketball on the front with my name on the back." Nathan said from inside his closet.

LeeAnn looked around the room and couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it by any chance the one laying on your bed?" She asked holding up the shirt.

"Yes where did you find that?" Nathan asked putting it on quickly and getting his arm stuck.

LeeAnn laughed as she helped the little boy struggle free. "It was on your bed buddy."

"Oh sorry." Nathan giggled.

"I suppose I can forgive you. This time that is." LeeAnn laughed. "Now lets get going before they don't like me anymore."

They arrived at the house and LeeAnn could tell that Nathan was nervous. The only people that he knew were her parents and Haley. He now had 6 other people to meet.

"Are you ready Monster Man.?" LeeAnn asked squeezing his hand.

"I guess." He sighed.

LeeAnn stopped and kneeled down in front of him. "Nathan there is nothing to worry about they are all going to love you."

"Ok. I trust you." Nathan said taking her hand again and walking.

LeeAnn loved how that was all she needed to say in order for him to feel ok. She knew that it wouldn't last forever but it was perfect for now.

LeeAnn stepped forward and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood Grandma James.

"Hi grandma it's good to see you." LeeAnn said hugging her.

"It's good to see you too. And now this handsome little boy must be Nathan." She said getting eye level with him.

"Yes I'm Nathan and it is very nice to meet you ma'am." Nathan said smiling.

"Oh well aren't you quiet the charmer. You're going to have to watch out for him LeeAnn." Grandma James said laughing.

"Don't remind me." LeeAnn said as they walked into the kitchen.

It had been about an hour and Nathan had been introduced to everyone. (Haley 4, Taylor 9, Justin 11, Rachel 12, Joseph 14, Vivian 16, and the James grandparents.)

Nathan fit right in and everything was going good until the door bell rang.

"LeeAnn could you please get that sweetheart." Grandpa James asked.

"Sure Gramps."

LeeAnn opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw. There standing right in front of her was Chris Keller.

"What do you think you're doing here?" LeeAnn seethed.

"LeeAnn I came to apologize. I feel terrible I just…I remembered the way that it was with my dad and I just snapped."

"I don't care Chris none of that bullshit is going to work this time. You had no right to lay a hand on him."

"I know and that's why I came to apologize. I feel awful LeeAnn and I can't live without you. I love you."

"I love you too Chris but it doesn't matter you hurt Nathan and I can never forgive that."

"So even though we've been together four years and are in love you're just going to give up." Chris yelled.

"I may have dated you for four years but I only loved you for three. I've watched Nathan for five and I have loved him all five. So unfortunately the numbers are not in your favor now get out." LeeAnn said as she slammed the door in his face.

LeeAnn took a deep breath and turned to see most of her family standing the archway between the rooms.

"Ok so who wants desert." Lydia James asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I do." Haley and Nathan screamed in unison.

"Ok well looks like you two are first in line." She laughed.

"Are you going to be ok LeeAnn?" Jimmy James asked hugging his daughter.

"No I really don't think I am." LeeAnn said starting to cry.

"You look at me LeeAnn. You are such a kind and loving person. That boy does not deserve you. I never liked him but I wasn't going to say anything because I knew that you loved him. But LeeAnn he is not good enough for you. You can do so much better. You're going to find someone who not only loves you but Nathan as well. I know that you think that having Nathan is going to make it harder to find someone. But really it is going to make it easier to find someone real and sincere." Jimmy said hugging his daughter.

"Thanks daddy you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"And I must say I was very proud of you for standing your ground and not letting him see your hurt."

"Well I'm a James what can I say." LeeAnn said laughing.

"Alright squeak lets go get some pie."

"Dad." LeeAnn whined at hearing her old nickname.

It was now the weekend and time for Nathan to go and stay with Dan. LeeAnn didn't know why but she two was dreading this weekend. Maybe it was because she wouldn't have Haley…or could it be because now that Chris was gone she was alone in the big apartment. Either way she was dreading the drive over there.

Nathan woke up that morning and didn't want to get out of bed. He hadn't really had any problems with his dad other then that one time. He still pressured him all the time about basketball but he had never hit him again. Nathan was thankful for that but he really didn't want to leave LeeAnn. He might only be 5 but he knew why she cried herself to sleep every night. And he couldn't help but think that if he had just waited then LeeAnn would still be happy.

"Alright Nathan time to bring you to your dads." LeeAnn called from the door.

"I really don't want to go this time LeeAnn. Dad is just going to be mean and tell me how stupid I am." Nathan whined.

"I know that you don't want to go and if I could I would just keep you hear. I just want you to remember that you are not stupid and that nothing hurtful that your dad says is true ok."

"Yeah ok." Nathan said as he walked out the door to the car.

The ride was quiet with each of them immersed in their own thoughts. LeeAnn was so out of it that she almost drove right past the Scott home.

"Ok buddy so I will be back to get you on Sunday ok." LeeAnn asked opening his door.

"Ok." Nathan said sadly.

"Hey mister don't be so sad it's only for two nights and then you won't have to see him again for at least another week if not longer."

"I just don't want to leave you home all sad." Nathan admitted.

"Oh buddy don't you worry I am going to be just fine. I want you to try to have some fun and make sure to be nice to the maid ok. She is not there to pick up after all of your messes." LeeAnn said remembering what had happened last time.

"Yeah ok I'll remember."

"And I will call you tonight and tomorrow night to say prayers and say goodnight. I promise."

"I know you will. You always do." Nathan said walking away from her.

"Where do you think your going you owe me at least a hug if not a kiss or two." LeeAnn said pulling him back and tickling him.

"Ok Ok one hug and two kisses just please stop tickling me." Nathan said laughing hysterically.

"Yes I win." LeeAnn said

Nathan just stuck his tongue out at her. "You better put that back before I cut it off mister." LeeAnn said grabbing a hold of his tongue.

This of course just made Nathan laugh even more.

"Are you two going to stand out here all day or is Nathan staying for the weekend." Dan asked roughly.

"He will be in in just a minute." LeeAnn said just as sternly.

"If he's not ready and out on the court in 5 minutes that's 6 extra laps." Dan said walking back inside.

"Ok buddy you better go inside. I love you and I will see you in two days." LeeAnn said giving him a hug.

"Bye LeeAnn I love you." Nathan said giving her the two kisses on the cheek that he owed her.

"Try to have some fun Monster Man."

"I can try." Nathan said running into the house.

LeeAnn pulled away wishing once again that she never had to leave Nathan at this house. She knew that Dan was just going to make him play basketball the whole time. LeeAnn just didn't understand the point it was just a game right. It was supposed to be fun. Yet she could see Dan taking the fun out of it for Nathan little by little. But if there was anything that she could do to change that. She was going to do it.

**Sorry that this one was shorter but it was just kind of a filler to tie up loose ends. I hope that it wasn't too boring. And don't forget to please review and let me know what you think whether it be good or bad.**

**Delia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews.**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.**

It was a week later and LeeAnn couldn't stop thinking about her run in with Chris. How could he have known that she was going to be there? She already knew that her parents didn't like him and her grandmother kept mentioning this boy she thought would be good for her. This left only her grandfather.

Nathan was excited it was Sunday and that meant that LeeAnn would be picking him up to go back home. His dad had been really hard on him this weekend. They did suicides and than Dan made him shoot 20 free throws in a row. And if he missed one then he had to start over.

LeeAnn was on her way to pick up Nathan when she decided to go and talk to her grandparents first.

LeeAnn knocked on the door and was greeted by her grandmother.

"LeeAnn sweetie what are you doing here?" Mrs. James asked.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you and grandpa about Chris." LeeAnn answered.

"Oh hunny I told you to stop worrying about him he is no good for you."

"I know that but I think that grandpa's thoughts are different."

"So then you know."

"Know what." LeeAnn asked.

"That your grandfather called Chris and had him come over."

"Yeah I had kind of figured that one out on my way to pick up Nathan."

"Oh where is Nathan. That little boy is so cute. And in case I haven't already told you I am so proud of you for taking him in the way you did."

"Stupid is what I call it." Mr. James said coming to the door.

"And why was me taking Nathan in stupid." LeeAnn asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Look at what it did to you and Chris. That little boy ruined everything. You know that Chris's family is very wealthy and his parents are not at all pleased by this. I'm sorry LeeAnn but if you don't get rid of Nathan then we are going to have to cut you off financially." Mr. James said sadly.

"Grandpa there is no way that I can send Nathan back to live with Dan. He hates it there and Dan treats him so terrible. I would think that my family would want to support me." LeeAnn said nearly in tears.

Mr. James's face softened. "LeeAnn I love you and I wish there was something that I could do but there isn't. You know that they hold a lot of power and could shut down my company. I need to think about my other grandchildren as well."

"I know. And that's why you can tell the Keller's that you are no longer supporting me."

"LeeAnn don't be silly. You can just find someone else to take Nathan in. Chris isn't that bad. You can still fix it." Mr. James cried out.

"Grandpa do you actually know what Chris did to Nathan?" LeeAnn asked.

The older man just shook his head no. "He neglected Nathan first then when the poor boy went to get his own snack he feel of the stool hit his head on the counter and the glass plate broke. This shouldn't have been a big deal it would have taken Chris not even 5 minutes away from the TV. to get it for him. Then Chris decides that he needs to spank Nathan, something that might I add he had no right to do. I don't spank Nathan I know how much it scares him because his father always does. But no Chris broke my promise to Nathan. I can't be with someone who thinks that it is ok to beat a child. It wasn't even a normal spanking grandpa he was pretty much beating him with a wooden spoon. Don't you see I can't be with someone who treats my baby like that." LeeAnn said now in tears.

Mr. James and Mrs. James just looked at there eldest granddaughter and felt such pride. "LeeAnn I wish that this could be different. I can no longer give you money but I will always be there for you in other ways." Her grandfather said.

"Thanks and really the daycare is doing so well that I don't need the money." LeeAnn said proudly.

She sat and talked to her grandparents for awhile longer and then decided that it was definitely time to go and pick up Nathan.

Nathan was sitting outside by the basketball hoop just waiting for LeeAnn to come and get him. She had said that she would be there at 3 but it was now 4 and now Nathan was kind of scared. What if she had forgotten about him? Or even worse what if she didn't want him anymore.

Just as Nathan was about to panic he saw her car pull into the driveway. LeeAnn got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Oh buddy I'm so sorry. I went to see the James grandparents and I ran a little late." She said hugging him.

"It's ok I'm just glad you came." Nathan said shyly.

"Nathan did you think that I was just going to leave you here."

"Maybe a little." Nathan said looking at her with sad eyes.

LeeAnn led him over to the bench and sat him on her lap facing her. "Look at me Nathan and I want you to listen ok. I would never leave you here. I know how much you don't like it and so I would never do that. I love you and you are always going to be my little boy. No one and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too." Nathan said with a wide smile

They decided to pick up Haley and go to the playground for a little bit.

"Ok so what do you guys want to play on today?" LeeAnn asked.

"The SWINGS."

"The MERRY GO ROUND."

They both shouted together.

"Ok well how about we go to the Merry go round first and then to the swings."

"Ok." The both said running towards the merry go round.

LeeAnn sat on a bench and just watched the two of them for awhile. It was funny but she had a feeling that they were going to end up being more then just best friends. Who knows maybe they would be soul mates. LeeAnn thought to herself laughing.

Over on the merry go round the kids were having a blast.

"Push me fast Nathan." Haley shouted as she held on tight.

"Are you sure." Nathan asked laughing.

"Yes run as fast as you can and then jump on." Haley screamed

"Ok but you asked for it." Nathan said running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Weeee." Haley shouted as she turned round and round.

"Come on Nathan take my hand and jump on." Haley said putting out her one hand while holding on tight with the other.

"Ok ready one two three." Nathan said as he took her hand and jumped on.

The two laughed as it spun around until it finally came to a stop. The two tried to walk to the swings but were to dizzy to get anywhere. They both fell in the grass next to each other laughing.

"That was fun." Haley said giggling.

"That was tiring." Nathan said as he was still trying to catch his breath from running.

"Hey I have an idea. How about since you pushed me I'll push you on the swings." Haley said turning to look at him.

"Ok. But the last one there is a rotten egg." Nathan said as he got up and bolted towards the swings.

"Hey no fair you didn't warn me." Haley said pouting.

The two got to the swings and Nathan managed to lift himself up onto it.

"How high do you want me to push you?" Haley asked.

"Really high."

"How high is really high."

"Super high."

"But how high is super high."

"Haley just push me as high as you can ok." Nathan said annoyed that she didn't know what super high was.

"Oh ok. Why didn't you just say that silly?"

"I did." Nathan said laughing.

The two kids played on the playground for awhile with LeeAnn keeping an eye on them from a distance. To be honest this wasn't the life that she had expected. She never thought that at 18-19 she would be alone and raising someone else's child as well as her sister for the most part. Sure she sometimes wished that she could just be a teenager and she hoped that she wouldn't some day look back and have regrets but at the moment she was perfectly content.

LeeAnn was ripped out of her thoughts by two little hands grabbing each of hers.

"Come on LeeAnn we want you to play too." Nathan said dragging her.

"Yeah you need to be more fun." Haley said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fun, oh you mean like this." LeeAnn asked as she ran after her sister before engulfing her with tickles.

"Nathan…..Save…Me." Haley got out between her fits.

"Don't even think about it or your next." LeeAnn said moving her hands towards his stomach.

"Not if you can't catch me." Nathan said running away.

"We'll see about that." LeeAnn said running after her.

She finally caught up to Nathan and threw him over her shoulder.

"What do you think we should do with him bub?" LeeAnn asked with an evil smirk.

"Umm throw him away." Haley said laughing.

"Ok. Looks like its time for Nathan to get thrown in the garbage." LeeAnn laughed.

"No. don't throw me in the garbage." Nathan said kicking and laughing.

"Bub I think that our garbage is talking." LeeAnn said stopping.

"That's because I'm a boy not garbage." Nathan said still laughing.

"A little boy. What it can't be." LeeAnn said putting him down. "Oh my gosh it is a little boy. Haley you wanted me to throw him away." LeeAnn said pretending to be shocked.

"Not for real LeeAnn. It was just for pretend." Haley said sarcastically.

LeeAnn smacked her forehead. "OH man I should have known that. Well I guess now I owe you two huh."

The two kids just smiled and nodded. "How about Ice cream will that work?" LeeAnn asked as she saw their faces light up.

"Can we get two scoops?" Haley asked.

"I suppose." LeeAnn answered.

"And can I get chocolate sprinkles." Haley begged.

"You drive a hard bargain James but I think that can be arranged." LeeAnn smiled.

Both of the kids ran out to the car as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Later in the afternoon LeeAnn went to drop Haley off but found that no one was home.

"Well bub it looks like your staying with us tonight huh." LeeAnn said trying not to sound upset that her parents had just up and left.

"Yay can I bring Mr. Waffles." Haley asked grabbing her bear.

"Oh course you know that he is always welcome."

"This is going to be so much fun Nathan." Haley smiled.

"Yeah we can play go fish and other games."

"Oh LeeAnn can Nathan and I have a slumber party in his room." Haley asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose but only if you two are really good about getting ready for bed ok."

"We will we promise." Nathan said holding out his pinky for LeeAnn to take.

"All right you little rascals lets get home then."

After watching Peter Pan the two kids were exhausted they got into the pj's and went straight to bed.

Haley was wearing her "I beat up boys." T-shirt and Nathan was wearing his "But she didn't get me." T-shirt that LeeAnn had made for them.

It was later that night when it started to storm. Haley woke up right away.

"Nathan." Haley whispered.

"Uh huh." Nathan replied.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now. What do you want?" He asked angry that she had woken him up.

"I don't like storms." Haley said starting to tear up.

"So then go get LeeAnn." Nathan said trying to go back to sleep.

"I don't want to bother her. Mommy said that LeeAnn hasn't been sleeping good because she misses Chris."

Nathan immediately felt bad. He was the reason that LeeAnn couldn't sleep. If he had just waited then it never would have happened.

"Well then just go back to sleep." Nathan said back.

"Nathan."

"What Haley."

"Can I please sleep with you?" She whispered.

"Fine but don't hog my blankets." Nathan said moving over.

Haley climbed into the bed and hugged him. "Thank you Nathan. You really are my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." Nathan said putting an arm around Haley and closing his eyes.

The two fell asleep in a few minutes and that's when LeeAnn came in to check on them. What she saw shocked her. Nathan and Haley were sleeping in the same bed. Haley had her head on Nathan's chest and his arm was around her shoulders. LeeAnn grabbed her camera and took the cutest picture ever. However she wasn't too sure how she felt about this. They were only five and they were already sleeping in the same bed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy.

**HAha I know that this chapter took forever but I have been so unmotivated. I am not going to promise a quick update because chances are that won't happen but you will get one at least once a week that I can say. **

**Now please review and let me know what you guys think. And what you would like to see.**


	9. AN

Ok so unfortunately my laptop shit the bed and I lost all of my chapters. I don't have my own computer now I have to share with my family until I go back to school. Hopefully I will have my own computer then in a week when I go back. I am really sorry that I won't be able to update but I promise that when I do it will be long lol. And thank you all for being so patient with me.

Delia


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ok so I felt so bad about not being able to update that I skipped going to the movies with my family so that I could write a new chapter on the family computer lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then the characters I make up and most of the storylines.

(The kids are now all 6 and in first grade)

It had been a year since that night that LeeAnn had found the two of them sleeping in Nathan's bed and all had gone ferally well. Nathan had developed a slight attitude but other then that he was still the same sweet little boy.

Haley was now living with LeeAnn every other month while her parents dragged the rest of them around the world. LeeAnn and Haley were the only ones who hadn't been or weren't going to be home schooled. So therefor they couldn't go along.

Lucas had become a third member of there little family and LeeAnn couldn't help but notice how much he had changed and really opened up around her.

The business was still doing ferally well even though the Keller's had tried almost everything to shut her down.

Jake, Peyton, and Brooke still came over regularly and LeeAnn had a feeling that the six of them were going to grow up and continue to be friends. At least she hoped that is waht would happen.

Dan was still an ass and no one had seen Deb in over 3 years but she would still call Nathan every once in a while to make sure that he was ok and to see what he had been up too.

It was a Monday morning and LeeAnn looked over to see that the clock read 8. Oh shit she thought as she jumped out of bed.

"Nathan get up your late for school." LeeAnn yelled into his room.

"Why didn't you wake me up." Nathan Said angrily.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man. And my alarm never went off." LeeAnn answered

"Sorry I just don't want to miss seeing Haley before class." Nathan said going into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get you a poptart ready for the road and then we are going to leave ok."

"Whatever I don't care."

LeeAnn laughed to herself that was his knew thing whenever she asked him what he wanted he would just say I don't care or whatever.

Once Nathan got to school class already started so LeeAnn went to the office to sign him in so that he wouldn't be in any kind of trouble.

"Ok buddy now after school today you start youth basketball at 6 remember."

"Is it going to be fun. Because I really don't want it to be like playing with daddy."

"How about you go today and if its not fun then I won't make you go anymore ok. I don't want you to play if its not going to be fun for you."

"Deal." Nathan said giving her a hug as he walked into his classroom.

LeeAnn stopped by the daycare to make sure that everything was running smoothly before she went off to school. She knew that with the business she didn't really need to get a degree but she had hoped to someday be a teacher as well. She also knew there was a good chance that the Keller's would eventually win and she had to have something to fall back on.

Meanwhile at school Nathan wasn't having a very good day. Some of the kids had seen LeeAnn bring him to school and were picking on him about it.

"So who dropped you off today Nate." Vegas asked.

"It was LeeAnn."

"Whose that." Stacy asked.

"LeeAnn is my sister." Haley answered standing next to Nathan.

"So Haley's sister brought you to school. But Why." Vegas asked.

"Because I live with LeeAnn." Nathan said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why don't you live with your parents." Stacy asked him confused.

"My mom left and my dad is really mean." Nathan answered not really wanting to talk about it.

"WHY did you mom leave...were you really bad." Vegas asked him.

"Shut up Vegas Nathan wasn't bad his mommy just had to go somewhere." Haley spat at him.

"Well then Why is his daddy mean though if he isn't bad. My daddy is only mean when I am bad," Stacy stated.

"Because he doesn't love me ok. Because he hates me." Nathan said starting to tear up.

"Uh oh Nathan's gonna cry." Vegas said laughing.

"Stop it please." Nathan asked Vegas.

"WHY am I making you cry."

"Come on Vegas leave him alone." Stacy said turning towards him.

"WHY its not my fault he's a cry baby."

"Nathan is not a cry baby you are just really mean." Haley said matter of factly.

"Who said you could talk." Vegas laughed.

"I said she could." Lucas said standing. next to Haley and his cousin. "Are you ok Nate."

"I'm fine." Nathan Said looking down.

"I think that you need to leave Vegas.": Brooke Said folding her arms and Jake and Peyton walked over as well.

"And if I don't." He threatened.

"If you don't then I'm going to beat your face in." Haley said repeating what she has heard her brother say to each other.

With that Vegas just turned around and dragged Stacy with him.

"Are you ok Nate." Haley asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I could have taken care of that one my own. Now you just made me look like a wuss. Thanks a lot Haley." Nathan said walking away.

Haley just stood there not knowing what to say. SHE didn't understand Why Nathan was mad at her she was only trying to help.

Later in the day when Nathan got home LeeAnn couldn't help but notice that he looked miserable.

"Hey monster man how was school today."

"It was fine." Nathan answered.

"It doesn't seem fine. Come one Why don't you tell me what happened."

"I don't want to LeeAnn.":

"I think that you will feel better though if you do."

"Leave me alone LeeAnn your not my parent." Nathan said. And as soon as he said it he covered his mouth.

LeeAnn couldn't believe waht she had just heard. SHE knew that she wasn't actually his parent but she felt as if he was her's., She had taken him in and done everything that she could to make sure that he was happy and loved.

"Go to you room Nathan." LeeAnn said monotone.

"LeeAnn. I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Nathan said trying to apologize.

"Now I mean it." LeeAnn said turning away from him.

Nathan just hung his head and walked into his room.

LeeAnn went into her room and called the only person she could think of.

"Hello."

"Hi Karen its LeeAnn."

"Whats wrong sweetie."

"Umm its Nathan I don't know what to do with him Karen. He is always giving me attitude and I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

"LeeAnn its just a phase it will all get better."

"I really hope so. But today I asked him something and he told me to leave him alone because I'm not his parent."

"I know what's going on. Lucas told me about what happened at school. I guess that some of the kids were picking on Nathan because he doesn't live with his parents."

"What that's terrible. Poor Nathan. Karen I have to let you go and talk to him. THANKS though."

"NO prob you can always call me."

"Thanks bye."

LeeAnn took a deep breath opened her door and saw Nathan standing right there. Frozen like a deer in headlights.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be in my room." Nathan said running away into his room.

LeeAnn sighed wondering if he had heard her conversation with Karen.

"Nathan." LeeAnn said as she put her hand on his arm.

Nathan just turned away and looked at his wall. "I understand if you don't love me anymore."

LeeAnn gasped she had never thought she would hear him say that to her. "Is that what you think that I don't love you. Nathan you're my monster man I love you so much and there is nothing that you could do that would change my love for you."

"But you told Aunt Karen that you can't do it anymore."

"Oh hunny I was just venting. I will always be there for you. But sweetie I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"The kids asked me if I was bad."

"What do you mean."

"They asked me if I had to live with you because I was bad. They said that's Why mommy left and daddy is mean."

LeeAnn laid down next to him and brought him right to her.

"Nathan you are not bad. You are such a good little boy you just get a little mouthy sometimes."

"So then I am bad."

"No honey your just being a little boy. And you need to remember that there aren't bad boys and bad girls you sometimes just do bad things."

"I know.Umm...LeeAnn."

"Yeah sweetie."

"If I do bad things are you going to get rid of me like mommy and daddy did."

LeeAnn just put her forehead on his and looked into his eyes. "Not a chance."

Nathan just smiled and cuddled into her arms. It was one of the only places that he ever really felt safe and loved.

The two laid in Nathan's bed and talked for awhile when LeeAnn remembered that he had basketball tonight.

"Ok buddy so what do you want for dinner tonight you have to be strong for basketball."

"Umm can we have chicken and that rice you make."

"Sure do you want to help me with it."

"Yay." Nathan said running into the kitchen he always loved helping LeeAnn cook.

The two has eaten and were on there way to basketball when LeeAnn's phone rang.

"LeeAnn."

"Karen is something wrong."

"What no ummm we are just really swamped at the café and I was wondering if you could come and pick up Lucas for basketball."

"Sure we are actually almost to the café tell that little man to be ready when I get there."

"Thank you."

"Hey you help me I help you that's the way it works."

"Bye."

LeeAnn got to the café and picked up Lucas.

"Thank you for coming and getting me." Lucas said giving LeeAnn a big hug.

"You are very welcome now get your butt in the van before I leave you here."

Lucas turned and ran to the van laughing the whole way.

"LeeAnn the doors are locked." Lucas pouted.

"Oh well looks like you don't get to go then." LeeAnn shrugged playfully.

"Yes I do you can unlock them for me."

"I could but what do I get?"

"Umm a hug."

"Nope bigger."

"Umm a kiss."

"Almost there."

"A hug and a kiss."

"You got it little man."

The two boys got out of the van and began to walk into the gym.

"Do you guys want me to stay and watch your practice." LeeAnn asked.

"No we are big boys. We can do it on our own." Lucas said.

"Nathan what about you." SHE asked.

"You can stay if you really want too I guess." Nathan said trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Well I think that I want to stay so that I can cheer for my favorite little boys."

"Hey what about me." LeeAnn heard a little voice say. There was Jake standing with his mom giving her the pout face.

"Don't you worry Jake you are one of my favorite too." She said ruffling his hair.

"I hope that we are all on the same team." Lucas said looking at both Nathan and Jake.

"Yeah me too I don't know to many of the other kids." Lucas said getting nervous.

Just then a whistle blew. And a shaggy haired young man stepped out into the middle.

"Alright little guys my name is Tim and I am going to be coaching the first graders. Skills here will have the second graders. Fergie will have the third graders. And Junk will have the fourth graders." He said smiling at them all.

"So all of you first graders come over here so that I can meet you."

There were 4 other kids other then Lucas Jake and Nathan that walked over. One of them being Vegas. This did not make Nathan too happy. The other kids names were Jimmy, Marcus, and Felix.

The boys started by doing drills and then They played a game against the second graders. The lost but only by a couple of points.

"Wow boys you all did amazing." LeeAnn said giving them their water bottles.

"Where did my mom go." Jake asked confused.

:"Oh she got called into work so I am going to take you home."

"Ok."

"But first why don't we all go to the café and get something to eat I know I'm hungry."

"Ok but do you think that we could invite coach Tim." Nathan asked.

"Oh umm I guess I don't see why not." LeeAnn said getting a little nervous about the situation.

"Come on guys lets got ask him." Lucas said running towards Tim.

Tim was talking to Skills when he felt a little hand tug on his arm.

"What can I do for you Nathan."

"Jake, Lucas and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the café with us to get dinner."

"Wait are you guys all alone. Where are you parents."

"Oh they're not here LeeAnn is taking us." Lucas said pointing to the young woman in the door way.

Tim looked and couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her. She was stunning. She had long sun streaked hair and huge brown eyes. It wasn't any of those things though it was the way that she smiled that he noticed.

"Well did you boys ask LeeAnn if it was ok." Tim asked them.

"Yup LeeAnn said that if we really wanted you could come. And we really want." Lucas said

"Yeah come on." Jake said taking Tim's hand and dragging him towards the door.

Nathan ran back to LeeAnn. "Tim is going to come with us. This is going to be so much fun."

LeeAnn could feel her stomach doing flips. Tim was extremely nice looking and she loved how he was so good with the kids.

"Hi so you must be LeeAnn." Tim said extending his hand to her.

"Yes I am." LeeAnn said taking his hand. "Should I call you Tim or Coach Tim." LeeAnn asked laughing.

"I think I'll let you call me Tim." He said smiling back.

Wow he has a great smile. LeeAnn thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviews you are my inspiration. I finally got my laptop back and working so the updates should come a lot sooner. And for anyone who was reading my other story Happiness through Tragedy I should have an update for that by the end of the week.**

**Thank you all again for you awesome reviews.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up as well as the storyline.

Chapter 11

The five of them arrived at the café and it was obvious to anyone that there was tension in the air.

"Hey guys how was your first practice." Karen asked coming around the counter.

"It was awesome mommy. This is my coach…Coach Tim." Lucas said excitedly.

"Yeah we played the second graders and we almost beat them." Nathan said proudly.

"And now we had LeeAnn bring Coach Tim to dinner with us." Jake beamed.

"Wow it looks like you boys had a full night. Do you want your usuals?" Karen asked.

"Actually Aunt Karen do you think I could try it with a bun." Nathan asked.

"Of course hunny." Karen said ruffling his hair.

Over in the booth LeeAnn and Tim had started talking.

"Ok so how did you end up with all of them?" Tim asked curiously.

"Oh well umm I am actually Nathan's guardian, Lucas is his cousin, and Jake is one of their best friends."

"Wait Nathan's yours." Tim asked confused.

"Well no I didn't have him but he's been living with me for a couple of years now."

"And what is that like I can't imagine having a 6 year old boy running around all the time."

"Oh well that's easy its when my sister Haley comes over with her friends too that it gets hard."

"Oh so is your place sleepover central." Tim asked smirking.

"Yeah pretty much but I love it all the kids are so good." LeeAnn smiled at the thought of the three little girls who had her heart too.

Just then the boys came back over.

"Hey guys did you all get your food." LeeAnn asked.

"Yup can you guess what we got?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"Hmmm let me see Lucas just got a grilled cheese sandwich no crust with two pieces of cheese."

"Aww how did you know." Lucas pouted.

"Jake you just ordered two hotdogs one with a bun and one without."

"You always get it right." Jake smiled.

"Now for you Nathan….. I think you got a hamburger no bun with 12 French fries."

"WRONG." Nathan laughed. "I asked for the bun too." He grinned.

"You mister are tricky. So you finally decided that the bun wasn't gross and evil."

"I don't know yet I haven't tried it."

"Ok just remember monster man, if you don't like the bun then you don't have to eat that part ok."

"Ok." Nathan smiled.

"Ok how did you do that?" Tim asked.

"Do what." LeeAnn asked confused.

"Know what they had all ordered."

"Oh that well its kind of easy when they get the same thing every time." LeeAnn said laughing. Tim joined in and the boys just sat their pouting.

Karen came over with the food and the three boys dug in.

"So Nathan what do you think of that bun." Tim asked.

"I don't really like it that much but it's not gross either." Nathan said confused.

"Sweetie if you don't like the bun you can take it off and I'll cut up your burger for you." LeeAnn said knowing better.

"Umm ok." Nathan said ripping the bun off the burger.

Everyone laughed and then went back to eating.

"Alright Nathan, Jake its time to go." LeeAnn said brining their plates to the counter.

"Thanks again LeeAnn for picking Lucas up." Karen said taking the plates from her.

"Karen you know that its no problem I love Lucas and he's a well behaved kid." LeeAnn said smiling as she looked at the ragged little boy.

"I know. He just always looks like such a little raga muffin. I swear you would think we were homeless." Karen laughed.

"That's all right one of these days the ladies are going to love that look." LeeAnn nudged her.

"Oh yeah well look at Nathan. He has that look in his eye. You're going to have to deadbolt the door to keep them out." Karen said nudging her back.

"Argh don't remind me. Although I have a feeling a certain sister of mine will be the one to keep him in line." LeeAnn laughed.

"Oh yeah how is Haley. Lucas told me about how Nathan yelled at her in school."

"He what." LeeAnn asked shocked.

"Yeah when the kids were picking on him I guess that Haley jumped in and now Nathan thinks he looked like a wuss."

"And that would be why she hasn't called to say goodnight to him yet."

"You might want to talk to him about it."

"Oh trust me I will." LeeAnn said slightly angry.

"Nathaniel Cooper Scott." LeeAnn bellowed.

Everyone even Tim turned in fear.

"Ok buddy now that I have your attention do you want to tell me what happened with Haley today." She said sitting down next to him.

"No." he simply said.

"Fine but you just remember that she is going to be staying all next month so whatever the problem is you too better fix it." LeeAnn said sternly.

"Oh LeeAnn can I stay at your house then too. I love playing with Haley." Lucas said excitedly.

"Lucas you're at my house everyday you will have plenty of time to play with Haley." LeeAnn laughed at the boys' enthusiasm.

"LeeAnn I'm getting tired do you think you could bring me home." Jake asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sure sweetie. Come on Nathan lets get to the van." LeeAnn said taking both of their hands.

"Hey." She heard Lucas say behind them.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget something." LeeAnn asked in fake forgetfulness.

"Yes." Lucas pouted.

"Was it my purse?"

"No."

"Umm my money."

"No." Lucas said now giggling.

"Umm to tickle you." LeeAnn said rushing at him.

"Ahh no." Lucas squealed.

"Oh I got you now mister." LeeAnn said tickling him.

"Stop…LeeAnn please stop…." Lucas laughed.

"Oh wait I know what I forgot." LeeAnn said.

With that she gave him a hug and a kiss on each cheek."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Lucas said putting his hands on his hips.

LeeAnn just burst out laughing. "Oh hunny I don't know if you should hang out with Brooke anymore."

Lucas just looked confused as the rest of them walked out the door. "Bye Lucas I love you." LeeAnn said causing a smile to form on the little boys lips.

LeeAnn got the two boys into the car and turned to say goodbye to Tim.

"Wow I'm surprised that you actually survived your first dinner at Karen's café." LeeAnn smirked.

"Oh yeah and why is that."

"Oh trust me you'll probably see next time."

"Next time huh."

"Well this will most likely be something we do after every practice and you are more then welcome to join us. The boys really seem to like you."

"Me you have them all wrapped around your finger."

"More like they have me wrapped." Leann laughed and Tim joined in.

"Well you should probably get them home." Tim said somewhat sad to see his time with LeeAnn pass.

"Yeah I don't want to deal with a cranky Nathan." LeeAnn said as she got into her van.

Tim just stood there and watched her drive off.

"She's a very special young woman you know." Karen said as she came up behind him.

"Yeah I'm beginning to see that." Tim said as he turned and walked towards his car.

LeeAnn had dropped Jake off and was now on her way back to the apartment with a sleeping Nathan.

When she glanced back she could see the lines that tormented his forehead and silently wondered if they would ever go away. He was much too young to carry the weight of the world.

She pulled into the parking lot and got Nathan out of the van.

"LeeAnn. Nathan said groggily.

"Shh... go back to sleep baby boy I got you." LeeAnn said as she carried him up the stairs.

"K" Nathan said putting his head back in the crook of her neck.

LeeAnn managed to somehow get the apartment door open and get Nathan into his room. She didn't even bother to change his clothes he just looked to peaceful to wake. Except those damn line. LeeAnn took her hand and tried to smooth them out from his forehead.

Leaning down she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight I love you my boy."

It was the next morning and LeeAnn woke to a loud banging on the door. Curious as to who would be knocking at 7 on a Saturday she rolled out of bed and went to the door.

To bad this was one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Mr. Scott how may I help you." LeeAnn asked blocking the door way.

"I'm here to pick up Nathan that's what." Dan barked.

"You said that you didn't want him this weekend." LeeAnn defended.

"Yeah well I changed my mind so go get him I expect him ready in 10 minutes." Dan said pushing past LeeAnn and sitting on her couch.

"You can wait half an hour so that he can shower and eat."

"Just make it quick." Dan said turning on her TV.

LeeAnn just walked to Nathan's room disgusted with the man that was sitting in her living room.

Walking over to Nathans bed she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his little face all scrunched up into his pillow, body spread out across the whole bed.

"Nathan hunny you need to get up." LeeAnn said rubbing his back.

"Why." Nathan said stretching and looking at her with glazed over eyes.

"Because your dads here to get you." LeeAnn said dreading the reaction that she was going to get.

Nathan's eyes turned dark blue and for a moment he looked terrified.

"But you said that I didn't have to go with daddy this weekend."

"I know hunny but he just came by and said that he wants you for the weekend now."

"But we were going to go to the park." Nathan said sad.

"I know sweet heart and I promise that when you get back on Sunday that we will go to the park. Me you and Haley." LeeAnn said leading him to the bathroom. "Now you take a shower and what do you want for breakfast."

"Oh can I have blueberry pancakes with eggs." Nathan asked grinning.

"How do you ask?"

"Please."

"Of course you can. Now take a quick shower and make sure to wash your feet good along with your private parts and behind your ears ok."

"I know LeeAnn I'm a big boy now you don't have to remind me." Nathan said closing the door.

LeeAnn turned once she heard clapping.

"What do you want Dan."

"I just wanted to congratulate you on almost filling the role of his mother."

"Look Dan I'm not going to argue with you. I am going to make Nathan breakfast and you can go to hell for all I care."

"Now now that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah well how about I'll be nicer once you stop treating your son like something you just stepped in." LeeAnn shot back.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. I would hate to see what would happen if Nathan had to live with me all the time."

"Over my dead body." LeeAnn spat.

"You know that could be arranged."

"That's it get out of my house. I will bring Nathan by when he is done or you can wait outside. But I am not going to stand here and listen to you insult me in my own home. You're on my turf now Dan which means you play by my rules." LeeAnn said opening the door for him.

"You better watch it before that smart mouth of yours gets you and Nathan into some trouble." Dan said walking out the door. "I'll just wait in the car." He said with a smirk.

LeeAnn slammed the door and couldn't help but almost let out a scream. What was wrong with that man? Why did he have to be so infuriating?

However LeeAnn was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard Nathan scream.

She ran to the bathroom.

"Nathan hunny what happened." LeeAnn asked turning off the water and looking at the little boy holding his eye as she wrapped him up in a towel.

"I got shampoo in my eye. It hurts. Get it out get it out." Nathan started whining.

"Ok just hold still baby." LeeAnn said turning on the sink faucet and tipping his head back.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked turning the faucet off.

"You need to open your eye sweetie so that I can flush it all out." LeeAnn said soothingly.

"No, it's going to hurt." Nathan said starting to squirm and rub his eye more.

"Nathan baby trust me I would never to anything to hurt you. This is going to make it feel better I promise." LeeAnn said tipping his head back under the faucet.

"Promise."

"I promise baby. Now I am going to put the water on really low and I need you to keep your eye open ok." LeeAnn said finally getting his eye under the faucet.

"Ok." Nathan said as LeeAnn carefully turned the faucet on cold and low.

"See sweetie I told you that it wouldn't hurt that bad. Now were you done or do you still need to finish." LeeAnn asked.

"I still need to finish." Nathan said turning the water back on in the shower.

LeeAnn finished making breakfast for him and laid out some clothes on his bed.

Nathan emerged out of his bedroom a couple minutes later. Clothes on and bag all packed up.

"Is my breakfast ready LeeAnn." Nathan asked as he sat on the stool.

"It sure is. Blueberry pancakes with eggs coming right up." LeeAnn said as she placed the plate in front of him. "Now do you want milk, orange juice, or water to drink?"

"Umm can I have soda?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Umm let me think NO." LeeAnn laughed.

"Fine then I just want orange juice." Nathan said eating his pancake.

Once he was done LeeAnn put his plate in the sink and walked him down to Dan's car.

"Now Dan don't forget that Nathan as basketball at the school from 6-8." LeeAnn said as she put his stuff in the trunk.

"He's not going." Dan said simply.

"But daddy I love it there." Nathan said

"You are going to train with me instead. I don't need people teaching you to be soft." Dan said turning on the car.

"Dan he is only 6 my god let him go to his practice it will be good for him to play against other kids." LeeAnn said trying to make it sound like a competition.

"Yeah daddy and today we are playing the 2nd graders again."

"Fine you can go as long as we get all of our stuff done first so no slacking on your part. And if you want to keep going on the weekends you need to score at least 20 points." Dan said smirking.

"Dan the kids don't even make that many in the whole game." LeeAnn said outraged by his ultimatum.

"Well I guess they will now." Dan said as he put the car in drive. "Say goodbye to LeeAnn Nathan."

"LeeAnn will you be at my game tonight." Nathan asked threw the window.

"Of course monster man I wouldn't miss it for the world." LeeAnn said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You be good. I love you Nathan."

"I love you too." Nathan shouted out the window as the car pulled away.

Nathan turned back around in his seat and looked at his dad.

"So what are we going to do today daddy." Nathan asked quietly.

"We are going to go to the park." Dan said smiling.

"Really." Nathan asked head shooting up smiling at his dad.

"NO." Dan barked at his son.

"Oh." Nathan said looking down sad. "LeeAnn would have taken me." He muttered.

"What was that young man?" Dan asked looking at his son.

"Nothing." Nathan said looking out the window.

"That will be 10 more sprints for you."

"But daddy."

"No buts Nathan unless you want to do more."

"No sir." Nathan said looking back out the window as a single silent tear rolled down his cheek.

**Please review and I will make sure to reply to each of you. Let me know of any ideas that you have for the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so I am not all that thrilled with this chapter but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. I think it is the longest one I have written for this story so far. I hope that you all enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 11

LeeAnn walked back into her house and felt extremely lonely. She had planned out the whole weekend for her and Nathan and now she had nothing to do.

"I suppose I could always clean the house." LeeAnn said to herself.

With that LeeAnn got out the cleaning supplies and went to work.

Meanwhile back at the Scott house Nathan was having any thing but fun.

"You call that a sprint. You better pick up the pace now Nathan." Dan yelled.

"But daddy I'm so tired." Nathan barely got out.

"Being tired is being weak and no son of mine is going to be weak."

"But Lucas doesn't have to do this."

"If my brother wants to raise his son to be a pansy then fine but I won't allow that to happen to you."

"But you don't even love me." Nathan said stopping and looking his father right in the eye.

"Your right I don't but I'm not about to let you ruin my good name either way." Dan said glaring at his son.

Nathan knew that Dan didn't love him but he hadn't expected him to just come out and admit it like that.

"Oh and Nathan that will be 15 more laps for mouthing off." Dan said to the exhausted little boy.

"Ok." Nathan said in defeat.

"And you better do good tonight Nathan or else you won't be going back. I won't have you making me look bad."

"I will daddy. You'll see." Nathan said determined to at least make his dad happy.

It was later that night and it was time for Nathan to go to the school for his youth basketball.

"Now Nathan remember that I expect you to make at least 20 points or you're done."

"But daddy that's a lot and I am really tired."

"What did I tell you about making excuses?"

"Excuses are just for people who are too weak to step up." Nathan repeated what his dad had said to him all day.

"That's right and I expect to see you out there looking anything but weak you got that." Dan said sternly.

"Yes daddy I got it." Nathan said already dreading the game.

When they got to the gym Dan was shocked to see Keith there and talking to LeeAnn none the less.

"So I see that my big brother is hitting on my help." Dan sneered.

"Actually Dan I was just asking LeeAnn if she would be able to take Lucas next week so that I can take Karen on vacation for our anniversary." Keith said smugly back. He knew that Dan had always had a thing for Karen even in high school.

"No way there is no way that my son is going to be staying with that bastard of a kid you call your son." Dan shot back.

"Don't you dare talk about Lucas that way you snide son of a bitch. He is a wonderful little boy and he is welcome in my home anytime." LeeAnn said looking him square in the eyes.

"Well then Nathan won't be there. He will be coming home with me." Dan said matter of factly.

"Oh no he will not. You only get him on weekends and for two weeks during the summer. Oh yeah and Thanksgiving."

"We'll see about that little miss. I think I just decided I want my son back for good." Dan said smirking evilly at her.

Nathan and Lucas had heard the whole thing and Lucas was crushed he never knew that his uncle hated him. And Nathan well he was just terrified, he didn't want to have to live with his dad all the time.

Both boys were broken out of their thoughts when Coach Tim blew his whistle.

"Ok I need everyone to go to their side of the gym and meet with your coach. Today we are going to do some basic drills and then for the last half hour we will play a game just like last time. The 1st and 2nd graders will play each other while the 3rd and 4th graders play each other. Does anyone have a question?" Tim asked.

With that all of the kids broke off into their groups and started doing drills. Nathan was actually starting to have fun until he missed his lay-up.

"Nathan what the hell was that. You shouldn't be missing an easy shot like that." Dan shouted from the side lines.

"Its ok monster man it was a nice try." LeeAnn whispered to him as he walked by.

The practice went on like this for awhile with Dan shooting him down and LeeAnn whispering encouraging words to him. It was now time for the game and Nathan was dreading it.

"All right kids we are going to mix the teams a little bit tonight. So we are going to have Nathan, Felix, and Vegas on one team with Andrew, John, and Kyle. Then on the other teams we will have Lucas, Jake, and Chris on a team with Damien, Patrick, and Anthony." Tim said as he read off the teams.

"Remember Nathan at least 20 points." Dan shouted from the side and the little boy just nodded his head.

"So Keith looks like my boy is playing against yours. I wonder which team will win?" Dan smirked.

"Probably the team that scores the most baskets Danny." Keith said calmly back.

"And that will be Nathan's team of course. Because we both know that Lucas is a worthless piece of shit who will never measure up to the Scott name just like his father doesn't."

"Danny I suggest that you shut the hell up before we get kicked out of here for fighting."

"Oh you mean before you get kicked out. We both know that no one has the power to tell me what to do."

Tim had been listening and couldn't help but feel the need to stand up for the boys.

"Actually sir I can ask you to leave at any point in time if I feel that you are a distraction to the boys."

"And who are you." Dan asked rudely.

"Tim Smith I'm the basketball coach."

"Smith huh well if your Matt's boy you might want to speak a little nicer to me since I could easily take away your fathers job."

Tim just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry about it Tim just go out and have some fun with the boys." LeeAnn said breaking the silence.

"Oh how sweet LeeAnn has finally found someone who can put up with her. We both know why you and Chris really broke up. Its because you're a selfish little bitch. You didn't care about the poor mans needs."

"How am I selfish I gave up my entire future to raise your son? And don't think for a second that I regret it. I love Nathan more then you could ever imagine. And I wasn't about to let Chris think that he could get away with hurting him. So if that makes me a bitch so be it." LeeAnn said right back.

"All right you two why don't we just watch the game and chill with the language." Keith said putting a hand on LeeAnn's shoulder.

"Your right." LeeAnn said focusing on the game.

It was only a couple of minutes into it when Nathan went for a lay-up and knocked Lucas down.

"I'm sorry Luke are you ok?" Nathan asked putting out his hand for Lucas to take it.

"Nathan what the hell do you think you're doing you never stop during the game to help the enemy."

"Yeah Nate I'm fine." Lucas taking his hand for support.

"Mr. Scott this is a warning you can't talk to the kids like that. They are all friends there are no enemies." Skillz said.

"Oh shut up you stupid black." Dan replied.

Skillz almost choked on his whistle but then decided to be the bigger man and just walk away.

"Well at least he knows his place." Dan said to some of the other parents around. Each one looking equally disgusted with him.

The game went on like that for awhile with Dan constantly putting down both Nathan and Lucas. LeeAnn actually couldn't wait for the game to be over with so that she could leave. She didn't know how much longer she could be near Dan Scott without killing him.

There were 2 minutes left and Nathan had scored 18 points. He knew that he had to get 20 if he didn't want to disappoint his dad. He went up for the shot and then it happened Damien stuffed him. The ball came right back down and into his face.

"What was that? Come on Nathan get up." Dan called angrily from the side

Meanwhile LeeAnn ran out to the court and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Let me see it Nathan." She said soothingly.

"NO. Get away from me I'm fine. Stop treating me like a baby." Nathan yelled at her.

LeeAnn stepped back alarmed by his sudden outburst.

"Nathan are you sure that your ok." Tim asked coming over.

"I'm fine. I'm not weak." Nathan said looking right at his dad.

"You hear that he's fine now lets finish this game. You still have two points to score Nathan or you're in for it." Dan said.

In for it, what the hell did that mean LeeAnn wondered?

The game started back up and Lucas had the ball. Nathan ran into him as hard as he could and stole the ball away. Lucas hit the floor with a loud thud followed by a snapping noise. The little boy cried out in pain but Nathan didn't seem to notice. He just ran down the court and scored the basket.

"That a boy Nathan way to not let anything get in your way." Dan hollered.

"Lucas are you ok." Keith asked sitting next to his son.

"Daddy my leg." Lucas got out in a scream.

"Oh suck it up." Dan said walking by Lucas.

"You shut the hell up Dan this is all your fault." Keith said.

"No its Nathan's fault." Lucas cried glaring at his cousin.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Luke. I just had to show daddy that I'm not weak." Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"Just get away from me Nathan. We're not friends anymore." Lucas said trying to hold back his tears as Keith picked him up of the court.

"He needs to get to the hospital and I didn't drive here." Keith said to LeeAnn.

"I drove come on lets get him checked out." LeeAnn said hurrying towards her car.

"Wait LeeAnn aren't you going to tell me I did good." Nathan smiled.

"I have never been more disappointed in my life." LeeAnn said blankly back.

Nathan was so confused why wasn't LeeAnn happy that he had scored so much. He wasn't weak isn't that a good thing.

"Good job son. But we still have a lot of work to do."

"But I scored 20."

"And you also got stuffed that means that we have more work to do."

Nathan just hung his head and followed his dad.

Meanwhile at the hospital they found out that Lucas had in fact broken his ankle. He would be in a cast with crutches for a couple of weeks and then they would move him into a walking cast.

"Thank you so much for bringing us out there LeeAnn." Keith said.

"It's not a problem I wanted to make sure that he was ok too. I just don't know why Nathan would have done that."

"Don't blame Nathan. Dan can be really manipulative and he is too young to understand."

"But I thought that I had raised him better."

"It's amazing how little bad influence it takes to ruin all of the good influences."

"I suppose your right. I just feel so bad for Lucas."

"Don't feel bad for me LeeAnn I got a free sucker." Lucas said from the back.

"So Lucas you didn't really mean what you said to Nathan did you." Keith asked his son.

"Oh yes daddy I meant it. Nathan was mean to Haley and now to me. I don't want to be friends with mean people."

"Lucas I think that you need to forgive Nathan he needs his friends." Keith said.

"What do you think LeeAnn?"

"I think that Nathan is going to be punished enough by the time I ground him."

"I will be friends with him again once he tells Haley sorry for yelling at her."

"You're a good kid Lucas don't ever change." LeeAnn said as Keith began to bring him into the house.

"Night LeeAnn."

"Night Lucas I love you." She said watching the little boy vanish into the house.

It was now Sunday and LeeAnn was getting ready to pick up Nathan. She still wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to him or what his punishment should be.

When she pulled up to the house she saw that Dan was outside with a whistle making Nathan do pushups.

"Dan what is going on its 8 in the morning?"

"It's never too early to whip him into shape. Come on Nathan 20 more or you're going to have to do sprints." Dan said putting pressure on his sons back.

"Dan this is insane. He is 6 years old. Why can't you just let him be a kid?"

"Why can't you teach him to be a man?"

"Oh and I suppose he was a man last night when he broke Lucas's ankle right."

"He broke his ankle." Nathan said looking up at LeeAnn.

"Yes and when we leave you are going over to apologize."

"No he is not. Just because Lucas couldn't stand on his own two feet. Nathan stop staring and do your pushups."

"No Dan its past 8 your time is up and I am taking Nathan now." LeeAnn said taking Nathan's hand and leading him to the car.

"But LeeAnn what about my stuff."

"I will come by and get it later." She said roughly.

The ride was silent all the way to the café. LeeAnn didn't know what to say and Nathan wasn't sure how mad she was.

"Nathan when we get in there you are going to apologize to both Lucas and Haley for the way that you have been acting lately. You know better then to be mean to your friends."

"Why do I have to apologize to Haley I didn't hurt her." Nathan defended.

"You yelled at her in school right."

"Well yeah."

"I went to see Haley last night and she said that she wasn't going to talk to you until you apologized."

"Well then she will have to wait a long time." Nathan said crossing his arms remembering what his dad had said about not apologizing to girls.

"We're here. Lets go Nathan." LeeAnn said opening his door and going into the café.

"LeeAnn how are you." Karen asked coming around the counter.

"Good I brought Nathan so that he can apologize to Lucas. I am so sorry Karen."

"Don't be it was an accident I'm sure."

"No Karen it wasn't I saw the whole thing. Nathan ran into him on purpose and I just don't understand it."

"Nathan. Is this true did you try to hurt Lucas." Karen asked getting eye level with him.

"I didn't want to hurt him I just had to get the ball. Daddy said that if I didn't make 20 then I was weak and would have to practice more." Nathan said looking down.

"Well Lucas is upstairs I think you owe him an apology."

"Yes Aunt Karen." Nathan said as he went up the stairs onto the roof.

"Oh Karen what am I going to do. It seems like Dan is always finding some way to get to him to ruin what I have worked so hard at."

"Keith talked to some of the other parents last night and no one was too impressed with the way that Dan behaved."

"So you think that I should try to get full custody of Nathan."

"Maybe not right away just wait and see how much more we can all find out. All I know is that Nathan can't be influenced by that monster for much longer."

Up on the roof Nathan saw Haley and Lucas playing golf. Well Lucas was trying to at least.

"So Nathan really broked your leg." Haley asked as she shot the ball.

"Yeah, it happened at basketball." Lucas said taking his shot.

"But why did he do it. Nathan isn't normally mean."

"I don't know I think because his daddy doesn't like me."

"Why doesn't he like you?" Haley asked looking right at Lucas.

"I don't know. Maybe because him and daddy don't get along."

"I don't think Nathan's daddy gets along with anyone. Do you think Nathan is going to be like his daddy?" Haley asked.

"No, LeeAnn is too nice for Nathan to end up mean all the time." Lucas said like it was the most logical thing there was.

"Hey guys." Nathan said coming out from behind the door.

"Nathan." Haley said with her hands on her hips.

"Umm Lucas can I talk to you by yourself."

"No Haley can stay. She's nice to me."

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Lucas I just had to have the ball." Nathan said looking down.

"You are so stupid." Haley burst out.

"What." Nathan looked up shocked.

"Don't you remember what LeeAnn had said? You only steal the ball if it's a real game. Not when it's for fun." Haley reminded him.

"Well yeah but daddy said that I had to score 20 points and what do you know your just a girl." Nathan defended.

"Whatever Nathan your just a big meany." Haley said pushing past him to go downstairs.

"I really am sorry Lucas."

"Whatever. See you in school."

"Luke can't we be friends again." Nathan asked hopeful

"After how mean you just were to Haley no way." Lucas said going back to his game.

Nathan went back down the stairs and heard LeeAnn talking to Haley so he decided to go to the back room and leave them alone.

"I don't know why he hates me." Haley cried into her sisters' shoulder.

"Oh bub he doesn't hate you."

"Then why didn't he apologize to me. I was only trying to help him."

"I know sweetie. I'll talk to him and then maybe you two can hang out later."

"No. I don't want anything to do with Nathan Scott from now on."

"Bub you don't mean that."

"Yes I do LeeAnn. I don't want to be best friends with someone who is mean to people." Haley said walking away and back up the stairs to the roof.

"Great now what am I going to do Haley is supposed to be staying with me for a month." LeeAnn said putting her head in her hands.

"LeeAnn you might have to pick." Karen said carefully.

"What do you mean I might have to pick."

"I mean you might need to pick a side and let the other one know that they are wrong."

"I can't do that because then one of them will think that I love them less."

"I'm sure that you'll figure it all out."

"I don't know Karen I really don't know how much strength I have left. I mean between Dan, the Kellers, and now Nathan I just don't know if I have it in me."

"Do you ever regret taking Nathan in?"

"What no. I love him I mean yes I'm sure that my life would be easier if I wasn't trying to raise a little boy. But god Karen when he smiles at me or gives me a hug it makes my day. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for him. I just wish that he would understand that I don't care how many baskets he makes or how good he can dribble that's all stuff that Dan cares about. I just want him to grow up and be happy and be a nice person. I just don't care for the person that he is becoming right now." LeeAnn said starting to cry.

LeeAnn." Nathan said coming from out back.

LeeAnn quickly wiped her eyes. "Yeah monster man."

"Can we go home now?" He asked sadly.

"Did you apologize to Lucas?" LeeAnn asked sternly.

"Yes." Nathan said looking down.

"Ok then lets go." LeeAnn said taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"It will get better." Karen called out after her.

"I sure hope so." LeeAnn said over her shoulder.

The whole ride there was silent. LeeAnn had no idea what she was going to do about all this. She knew that she wasn't going to spank him because she had already promised that she wouldn't. However he needed more then a time out. For once LeeAnn really had no idea what she was going to do with Nathan.

"When we get inside you go straight to your room." LeeAnn said not even looking at him.

"Yes LeeAnn." Nathan said so quietly that it almost broke her heart but she had to stand strong he needed to understand that what he had done was wrong and that he wasn't going to get away with it.

"I will call you out when dinner is ready."

"But that's a long time from now. I thought that we were going to the park. You promised." Nathan said looking up.

"I know I promised Nathan but unfortunately you did a very bad thing and now you are in a lot of trouble. That means there will be no park, TV. or computer got it."

"I hate you so much right now." Nathan said angrily up to her.

"Nathanial Cooper Scott don't you dare ever talk to me like that again. We never say that we hate someone. You may dislike me right now and that's fine but you will not ever tell anyone that you hate them."

"Well it's true."

"If you hate me so much then you can go live with your dad." LeeAnn said getting his coat and bag.

"No, LeeAnn please no. I didn't mean it." Nathan said panicking.

"Then I suggest you get to your room." LeeAnn said with an anger in her eyes that Nathan had only ever seen in his fathers.

Maybe the kids had been right maybe he was so bad that he made everyone turn mean.

He walked into his room and lay down on his bed so exhausted from the day that he fell asleep.

LeeAnn knocked on his door waking him up. "Dinner is ready Nathan get out here."

Nathan walked out to the table and saw that there was only one spot.

"Why aren't we both eating?" Nathan asked.

"I already ate."

"But we always eat together." Nathan said upset.

"Well not tonight. I am going to go take a shower. When you're done you can put your plate in the sink and then go to bed." LeeAnn said walking away.

Nathan sat at the table and pushed his food around on his plate. He was trying really hard not to cry but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. But he couldn't cry to cry would be to show weakness. And daddy had made it very clear that he couldn't be weak. But daddy had also gotten him into trouble with LeeAnn. What was he supposed to do?

He finished his dinner and then went right to bed.

LeeAnn was done with her shower and just sitting in her room when she heard it start to rain. Just great she knew that if it started to storm Nathan would be in there in seconds. But if he wanted to act unweak as he had kept putting it then she was going to back him see what that entailed. She didn't want to have to be mean to him but if it would make a difference then she was willing to try it. Maybe she had just been too nice with him all along.

Both of them were asleep when the first streak of lightening shot across the sky. Nathan immediately shot out of bed and ran to LeeAnn's room.

"LeeAnn." He whispered.

"Go back to sleep Nathan." She said turning over so that he couldn't see her face.

"Can I please sleep with you?" He asked scared.

"Nope." LeeAnn said getting out of bed and directing him out the door. "I wouldn't want your daddy to think you were weak." She said closing the door.

LeeAnn thought that was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Sometimes she forgot just how young Nathan was but the look on his face as she shut the door was full of such innocence and fear that it almost shocked her.

LeeAnn listened to see what Nathan would do. She could hear him starting to whimper as the lightening kept cutting across the sky and the thunder shook the apartment. Then she saw the light under the door disappear. She snuck around the other way through the bathroom and looked out to see Nathan lying down next to her door huddled up in his blanket with the bear that she had given him.

This was enough LeeAnn decided at this point she wasn't even getting a lesson across she was just treating him poorly.

LeeAnn snuck up behind him and picked him right up off the ground. The little boy immediately grabbed tight to her putting his face in the crook of her neck trying to stop from crying.

She walked over to the rocking chair and began to rock. "I'm so sorry baby I never should have done that."

Nathan didn't say anything he just held on tighter afraid that LeeAnn would decide that she didn't love him either and leave him to sleep on the floor.

"It's ok to cry baby. Don't you let your daddy tell you any different. You are not weak you got it. I love you so much Nathan and nothing that you ever do will make me love you any less." She said rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Then why didn't you want to eat with me, and why did you leave me in the living room." He said starting to cry harder. "Why did you treat me like daddy does?" He finally got out through sobs.

LeeAnn's whole body broke at those words. Is that really what she had done. Had she really treated Nathan the way that his father always treated him? Of course she did instead of punishing him in a loving way she had turned her back on him and shown nothing but anger. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Nathan I never wanted to make you feel unloved. I just wanted you to know that what you did was wrong and that I was upset with you."

Nathan looked up at her glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "But I already knew that when you didn't tell me I played good."

"Nathan hunny how could you have known by that?"

"Because even when I don't score at all you always tell me how good I did. And this time when daddy said I did good you were angry."

"Oh honey I am still very proud of you I just think it was very wrong of you to run into Lucas like that."

"I really didn't mean to hurt him LeeAnn if I had known that would happen I would have just run instead." Nathan said yawning.

"You getting tired baby." LeeAnn asked kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah."

"You ready to go back to bed."

Nathans eyes shot open. "You're going to make me go back to my own room." He said with fresh tears in his eyes as he started shaking when he heard the thunder.

"What baby of course not. I am so sorry for making you think that I would really do that too you. I never meant to make you cry." She said wiping his tears away with her finger.

"Do you think that we could rock a little longer?" Nathan asked

"Of course we can." LeeAnn said wrapping her arms tight around the little boy as he snuggled up into her neck again.

"I'm sorry I said that I hated you LeeAnn. I don't I love you I promise." He said drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too my boy and I am never going to make you doubt that again." LeeAnn rubbin his back and placing kisses on the top of his head.

_**Remember to review and let me know of any ideas that you guys have for the story. I am writing it for you so just let me know.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I am really sorry that it keeps taking so long. My classes are just a lot harder this year then they were last year. But from now on I promise that I am going to update at least once a week. No more of this 2 -3 week stuff.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and the story line.

Chapter 12

The next morning LeeAnn woke up to find that they were both still in the rocking chair. Guess Nathan wasn't the only one who was tired she thought.

"Hey monster man its time to get up." LeeAnn whispered gently lifting him from her lap.

Nathan immediately shot his arms out and wrapped them around her. "Please don't leave me."

"Nathan what makes you think that I would leave you?"

"I was really bad and Daddy always leaves me all alone when I'm bad." He said looking up at her.

"Oh hunny your not a bad boy you just did a bad thing." LeeAnn said hugging him close and placing a kiss on the top of his head. "And I'm not going to leave you because we have a lot to do today."

"Oh are we going to the park." Nathan asked excited.

"Nope you're still grounded but since you have the day off from school I thought that we would get some food from the Café and then we have to pick up Haley and Lucas. However there will be no TV or Computer for you got it."

"Yes LeeAnn."

"I'm not trying to be a big meany Nathan but I can't just let you get away with what you did."

"I know. And I am going to apologize to Lucas again and to Haley too." Nathan said matter of factly.

"Good I think that is a very good idea."

The two arrived at the Café to find Haley and Lucas already sitting at a booth.

"Go ahead Nathan I am going to go order."

"Hi guys." Nathan said sitting down.

"What do you want Nathan." Haley asked angrily.

"I wanted to apologize to you, both of you." Nathan said looking down.

"Mom says that you should look people in the eye when you apologize." Lucas said with his arms crossed.

Nathan looked up at both of them.

"Lucas I am really sorry that I ran into you. I didn't think that you would get hurt bad. And Haley I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just didn't want to look like a cry baby but I know that you were just trying to be my friend and help."

"But why did you have to score that basket." Lucas asked finally.

"Daddy said that if I didn't make at least 20 points then I couldn't go on the weekends anymore."

"Your daddy is really mean." Haley spoke up.

"I know. So can we all still be friends." Nathan asked hopefully.

"You're not my best friend anymore but I guess that we can be friends." Lucas said.

"Wait who's your best friend." Nathan asked surprised.

"Haley." Lucas smiled.

"So then Lucas is your best friend too." Nathan asked Haley sadly.

"Why can't we all be best friends?" Haley asked innocently.

"Yeah that sounds good and Jake, Brooke, and Peyton can be our best friends too." Lucas said excited.

"Just as long as no one is mad at me anymore." Nathan smiled.

"We can forgive you this time." Haley said giving him a hug.

LeeAnn came back over with their food.

"So did you guys all settle things?" She asked.

"OH yes LeeAnn all six of us are going to be best friends."

"Six of you?" LeeAnn asked confused.

"Yeah Me, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton." Lucas said matter of factly.

"Well I think that's a good idea." LeeAnn said as they all started to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of weeks later and the kids had all fallen back into their usual routine. Well except for Lucas of course. Since he had crouches it was a lot harder for him to get around.

However Nathan had decided that since it was his fault that he would help his cousin. This meant that he would carry his library books, his lunchbox, and his backpack. LeeAnn was very happy that Nathan had decided that he was going to do all this for Lucas.

It was the beginning of the month that Haley was supposed to be staying with them and LeeAnn couldn't decided if she was excited to have her little sister or if she was just too tired for it all. However her and Tim had gotten much closer in the last couple of weeks and he had offered to take them to the park once a week so that LeeAnn could get other things done.

LeeAnn was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi sweetie." Mrs. James said hugging her daughter.

"Hey mom how are you." LeeAnn asked.

"Good we actually got everyone packed and ready on time for once."

"That's good."

"LeeAnn you look exhausted are you sure that you can take Haley."

"Mom of course I can take her and its not like we have any other choice you can't take her with you, she would miss way to much school."

"I supposed that your right but you just call if it gets to be too much and I will come home in a heartbeat. I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"LeeAnn." Haley said running down the hallway with Mr. James behind her.

"Hey bub." LeeAnn said picking her up into a hug. "Do you have all your stuff that you need?"

"Yup." Haley said getting down and running into Nathan's room.

"He's still asleep so be quiet." LeeAnn called after her.

"Ok Squeak here is Haley's suite case and Mr. Waffles of course." Mr. James said.

"Thanks daddy now you two head out and have a great trip with the rest of the gang. Tell them all that I miss them and we will have to have dinner sometime soon."

"Can do." Mrs. James said giving her oldest daughter a hug goodbye.

As soon as LeeAnn closed the door she heard Nathan scream and her sister Shriek.

"What is going on in there?" LeeAnn asked as she saw Haley run out of the room.

"You told me he was sleeping." Haley yelled at her sister.

"I thought he was." LeeAnn said confused as to why it would matter. Just then she saw Nathan run out trying to get his shirt on.

"OH no please tell me you didn't open the door to Nathan changing." LeeAnn asked worried of what the answer would be.

"Yes and I have a question for you." Haley said with her hands on her hips.

"And what is that." LeeAnn asked mimicking Haley's move.

"Why does Nathan have a tail?"

Oh my god LeeAnn thought what the hell am I going to say to this.

"I don't have a tail." Nathan said confused.

"Yes you do." Haley said matter of factly.

"Haley hunny what you saw isn't a tail." LeeAnn said turning red.

"Well then what was it?" Haley asked confused.

"Ummm it's an umm well." LeeAnn started to say.

"It's a wanger." Nathan said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"A what." Haley asked.

"Well sweetie you know how mom says that you have a woohoo."

"Uh huh."

"Well Nathan has a wanger." LeeAnn said trying to make sense of it all.

"But why doesn't Nathan have a woohoo like me." Haley asked pointing to her crotch.

"Because I'm a boy duh." Nathan said like it would solve everything.

Haley just looked at the two of them completely confused.

"Haley hunny why don't I talk to you about it when you're a little older." LeeAnn said hoping that Haley would be ok with that. This was def not a conversation that she wanted to be having with them. Oh god what the hell am I going to do when they start asking about sex.

"Yeah I guess." Haley said still really confused.

"Ok so what did you guys want to do today?" LeeAnn asked glad that the conversation was over with.

"Can we go to the beach?" Haley asked

"Haley it's still a little too cold to be swimming."

"Well can we go and build sand castles." Nathan asked.

"Sure that should be fine. Lets just get our beach stuff and we will head down."

When they got to the beach LeeAnn was surprised to see that there were a lot of kids there.

"Ok you too make sure that you stay close so that I can see you." LeeAnn said as she laid down a towel. The water might have still been to cold to swim in but she could definitely work on her tan. "Actually wait first you both need sunscreen I don't want any burnt kids coming back to my house."

LeeAnn was just relaxing and keeping an eye on the kids when a shadow loomed over her. LeeAnn put her hand up to shield her face so that she could see the person.

"Tim you scared me." LeeAnn said relieved to see that was him and not Chris or Dan.

"Sorry I just figured I would come over and say hi. I can leave if you just want to be alone." Tim said

"No its fine I just wasn't expecting to see you. So how have you been I haven't seen you in a couple of days?" LeeAnn said scooting over to make room on her towel.

"Good you know just really busy with school and stuff."

"What are you going to school for."

"Well coaching actually." Tim said smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that you are so good with the kids."

"Yeah well you're not so bad with them yourself. So how did you end up at the beach all by yourself?"

"What are you talking about I'm not all by myself." LeeAnn said looking up and realizing that she couldn't see Nathan and Haley anymore. "Oh my god where did they go?" LeeAnn asked starting to panic.

"Where did who go?" Tim asked confused.

"Nathan and Haley they had just been over there building a sand castle." LeeAnn said getting up and looking around.

"Oh I saw them over with Nathan's dad when I was walking. That's why I figured you had the day off or something."

"What no, and Dan isn't supposed to be near them it's not the weekend." LeeAnn said getting up and walking towards where Tim had pointed too.

"What do you think your doing?" LeeAnn asked a smirking Dan.

"I'm playing with my son and Haley what does it look like." Dan asked smiling back at the woman who was with him.

"Isn't he just so good with them?" The woman said to LeeAnn.

"Oh yeah just wonderful. SO great in fact that his wife left him and his son now lives with ME because he is nothing more then a HUGE asshole." LeeAnn yelled causing some heads to turn.

"Uh oh LeeAnn that's an awful naughty word." Haley said surprised.

"Nathan and Haley will you too please go over with Tim."

The two kids just shrugged and brought there stuff over to him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull? We both know that your not father of the year. You don't even rank in the top billion."

"Oh now LeeAnn careful your going to hurt my feelings." Dan said snidely.

"You can't hurt feelings that a person doesn't have Dan." LeeAnn said getting ready to walk away.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my man that way." The blonde stood and asked.

"OH and who might you be." LeeAnn asked her back just as snotty.

"My name is Jules and I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah well my name is LeeAnn and I have custody of his son. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going."

"You're the woman that took Nathan from his father. How can you even look at yourself in the mirror? To take a boy away from his loving father like that." Jules said stepping closer.

"Look lady I don't know who you are but Dan is feeding you a bunch of bull and I suggest that you step away from me before we start a scene." LeeAnn said calmly.

"Sure why not." Jules said turning to walk away and then punching LeeAnn in the face instead.

At first LeeAnn just stood there in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Talk bad about my man again and you'll get another first full." Jules said getting closer to LeeAnn.

"Trust me lady that's the last thing you want to do."

"Oh and why is that. You think you can beat the shit out of me or something."

"Oh I know I could. But I'm not going to hit you back not in front of the kids and def not in front of Dan. There is no way that I am going to give him anything that he can use against me when I fight for full custody." LeeAnn said turning and walking away.

"Oh my gosh are you ok." Tim asked touching the area around her eye.

"Yeah I'm fine it just hurt like hell." LeeAnn said and then looked at Haley. "I know bub another bad word. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Haley said going back to her bucket.

"LeeAnn always kisses my boo boo's to make them feel better." Nathan said to Tim.

"Oh umm." Tim said as he leaned in and kissed her eyelid.

"All better LeeAnn." Nathan asked with a smile.

"All better." She said looking right at Tim.

_**Please review…..it might help me update faster. And as always ideas are welcome.**_

_**Delia**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I know that you wanted Naley but it's not going to happen in this chapter. Don't worry though there is going to be plenty in the next chapter especially. **

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 12

It is now summer and all of the kids are 7 except for Haley. She is the youngin. Lucas no longer has a cast and is able to walk pretty normal now. Haley is staying with LeeAnn and Nathan is getting ready to spend two weeks with his father and Jules who has now moved into the Scott mansion.

"LeeAnn do I really have to go and stay with Daddy for two whole weeks?" Nathan asked as he sat on his bed.

"Nathan we've been over this as much as I wish you didn't have to go I don't have any control over it." LeeAnn said sitting on the bed next too him.

"He's just going to yell at me and make me play basketball."

"I know buddy and I wish that I could change that I really do. But there is nothing that either of us can do about it."

"And I don't like Jules either. She calls me Natey and tries to be my mom." Nathan said disgusted.

"I don't like her very much either but at least it's only for two weeks sweetie." LeeAnn said giving him a little side hug.

"I'm going to miss you though. I don't like being away for this long." Nathan said tearing up.

"Well don't you worry sweetie I am going to call you every night."

"Promise." Nathan asked looking up at her.

"Promise baby boy." LeeAnn said kissing the top of his head.

Over at the Café Karen was having a little dilemma of her own.

"Lucas Eugene Scott will you get off that table. You're not an animal." Karen said sternly.

"But mommy I am pertending to hunt in the jungle." Lucas said innocently.

"Lucas just get off the table please." Karen said as customers looked at her funny.

"But then what am I going to do." Lucas whined.

"I don't know Lucas why don't you go upstairs."

"I don't want to go upstairs." Lucas complained.

"Lucas Scott you will listen to me. Now go upstairs or you are going to be in big trouble." Karen said.

Karen looked around at all the people starring at her. "I'm really sorry he's just extra hyper today I guess."

Karen went into the back and took a deep breath. Lately she had been feeling extremely tired and Lucas was beginning to wear on her last nerve. Then she got an idea.

"Hello."

"LeeAnn its Karen can I ask a favor of you."

"Of course Karen is everything all right."

"No not really it's Lucas he's just too much for me right now. And he is disrupting the café. Do you think that maybe you could take him for the afternoon? I feel terrible asking this of you I just don't know what else too do."

"Of course Karen that will be fine. Haley is having Brooke and Peyton over so maybe I will call and see if Jake is free for Lucas."

"Thank you so much LeeAnn I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me I would starve without you. Oh and if you would like Lucas can stay the night then all the kids can have a slumber party."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Ok I will have Lucas pack a bag. I feel so bad that Nathan has to miss this."

"I know I am actually getting ready to bring his over there in a couple of minutes."

"Ok well just give me a call when you're on your way."

"Will do Karen see you in a little bit."

LeeAnn hung up the phone and turned to see Nathan starring at her.

"How come there is going to be a slumber party when I'm not here. I miss all the fun." Nathan said running into his room.

LeeAnn knocked on the door and was greeted with a very quiet 'come in'.

"Nathan hunny I know that it doesn't seem fair but I promise that there will be one the night that you come back ok. I know how much you want to be here with your friends but you are just going to have to be a big boy and behave for your daddy."

"I guess. As long as I get a slumber party when I come back." Nathan said smiling at her.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" LeeAnn asked as she started to tickle him.

"No LeeAnn stop…..ahh….no…..that tickles." Nathan howled as LeeAnn continued to assault his sides.

"Ok I'll stop but only because we need to get you finished packing."

The two of them loaded everything into the car and then they were off. LeeAnn looked back and could tell that there was something Nathan wanted to ask.

"What is it buddy."

"LeeAnn do you know where my mommy is?" Nathan asked quickly.

"No sweetie I don't. I wish that I did because I know that you miss her but I bet that she will call again soon."

"Yeah I hope so." Nathan finished as they pulled into the drive way.

LeeAnn got out and slowly walked to the trunk to get Nathan's bags. She found herself much more upset than she had thought she would be. Last summer Dan had decided that he didn't want Nathan. LeeAnn had never gone two weeks without seeing him…not even when she was just his babysitter. She grabbed his bag in one hand and his in the other as they crossed the street.

"It's about time you got here with my baby." Jules said ripping Nathan away from LeeAnn.

"We're early so I don't know what your problem is." LeeAnn said sweetly as not to make a scene in front of Nathan.

"Yeah well you can leave now none of us want you here." Jules said angrily.

"I want LeeAnn here." Nathan said squirming out of Jules grasp to give her a hug.

"Don't you worry monster man it's only for two weeks and I promise that we'll have sleep overs and go to the park when you get back ok."

"Yeah ok. I'm going to miss you though." Nathan said starting to tear up.

"I'm going to miss you too my boy but remember that we'll talk on the phone every night and you can call me any time of the day if you need something."

"Ok."

"Hurry up you two I don't have all day." Jules said tapping her foot.

"Alright bye baby I love you." LeeAnn said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too." Nathan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww how sweet. Now come on Nathan lets go inside." Jules said taking his hand and leading him into the house as he looked back at LeeAnn.

When LeeAnn arrived at the café she was surprised with how busy it was. In the whole three years that she had known Karen she had never seen it this full of people.

"Karen." LeeAnn called out going towards the back.

Karen rushed over to her trying to carry close to 5 orders. "Oh thank god he's up on the roof and I'm pretty sure I just heard something break." Karen said as she zoomed by.

LeeAnn went up to the roof and saw Lucas sitting on the bench swinging his legs back and forth.

"Hey buddy what are you doing." LeeAnn asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm trying to leave mommy alone. She is really mad at me."

"Oh hunny your mommy's not mad at you she is just really busy."

"No mommy never uses my middle name. I am going to be in a lot of trouble."

LeeAnn had to stop herself from laughing. She remembered thinking that when she was young too. The middle name was never good.

"Lucas I'm sure that your mom was just trying to get your attention. And if you were in trouble do you think your mom would let you come over to my apartment for a big sleepover." LeeAnn figured telling him that Karen had called would just make him feel worse right now.

"Really. I'm coming to your house. Are Nathan and Haley going to be there?" Lucas asked excited.

"No sweetie Nathan is at his dads but Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake are going to be there."

"Yay it is going to be so much fun. I wish that Nathan was going to be there though."

"I know me too baby. Me too."

Just then LeeAnn felt Lucas start to pull her towards the stairs.

"What are you doing crazy man." LeeAnn asked laughing.

"We need to hurry up and get my stuff so that I can come over."

"Well you mom already packed your stuff."

"So then what are we waiting for." Lucas asked as he started to run down the stairs.

Lucas got his bag and LeeAnn had told Karen that she would bring Lucas back sometime the next day.

Back at the Scott residence Nathan was already not having fun.

"Ok sweetie here is your hamburger." Jules said in a fake sweet voice.

"I can't eat it." Nathan said folding his arms.

"Why not," Jules asked confused.

"Because I don't like the bun." Nathan said taking it off

"So then just eat the burger." Jules said annoyed.

"I need you to cut it up for me. LeeAnn doesn't let my use knives." He said pushing his plate over to her.

"Well I think that you're a big boy and should get to use a knife then you can cut it on your own." Jules said not wanting to have to be bothered with cutting his meat.

"But LeeAnn said that I can't use one." Nathan said matter of factly.

"Yeah well LeeAnn's not here kid and I say that you can use one. Now cut up your own damn meat." Jules said throwing that knife down on the table.

Nathan flinched and looked at her. "I don't think I'm hungry now."

"I'm sorry Nathan. Lets just eat and then maybe we can watch a movie after." Jules said trying to cover up.

"I guess." Nathan said starting to cut his meat.

The meat wasn't very hard to cut so Nathan decided to cut it faster. Had Jules actually been paying attention and she would have noticed this. Next thing Nathan knew there was blood all over the place.

"Ahhh." Nathan screamed after realizing that he had cut two of his fingers.

"Nathan would you be…." Jules stopped seeing the pool of blood on the table. "Holy shit. What the hell did you do kid."

"I cut myself with the knife." Nathan said starting to feel sick.

"Don't you dare puke Nathan. Come on lets get you to the hospital."

"No I hate hospitals. Can we please call LeeAnn?" Nathan begged.

"No I'm going to be your mom soon. So I am going to be there."

"You will never be my mom." Nathan said grabbing the phone and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Nathan stop this we need to get you to the hospital. Come on I'll even call LeeAnn on the way there ok." Jules said already coming up with a plan.

Jules got them both in the car and then took out her cell phone pretending to call LeeAnn.

"Hi. LeeAnn this is Jules. Umm Nathan cut his fingers with a knife and we were hoping that you would come to the hospital. Oh I see. Well couldn't you just show for a little while? I can't tell him that. Oh yes of course I'll make sure that Dan is paying for this. Ok I'll let him know. Bye LeeAnn." Jules said trying not to grin to herself.

"What did LeeAnn say? Is she coming?" Nathan asked from the back seat.

"No she said that she was busy."

"Nuh ah she would never say that. Why isn't she coming?"

"Nathan sweetie I didn't want to tell you this but LeeAnn said that she's not coming because it's not her two weeks with you. She said that your not her's to worry about right now."

"I don't believe you LeeAnn would never say something like that." Nathan said pouting.

"Fine we'll just see if she shows up then won't we." Jules said cruelly.

"She'll be there." Nathan said putting his head on the window. 'At least I hope she will.' He whispered before more tears began to fall.

**As always please review. I love to know what you guys are thinking as well as any idea that you may have.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews. I really enjoy all of the feedback that you give me and it helps me push my story in a direction that you all want. I am not even doing to try to apologize for not updating soon because I seem to be doing that a lot so I am just going to try to fix it instead. No promises though with finals coming up now.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I make up along with the story line.

Chapter 14

When they got to the hospital Jules was surprised at how full the waiting room was. She went up to the counter and signed herself and Nathan in.

"How long do we have to wait?" Nathan asked holding the clothe over his fingers.

"I don't know now help me fill this out." Jules snapped at him.

"How am I supposed to know this stuff?" Nathan asked scrunching up his face.

"Well I guess we'll just leave it blank then."

Jules returned the clipboard to the front desk having made up the stuff that she didn't know.

The receptionist looked over the information and saw that it didn't match with most of his previous records. Getting slightly concerned she decided to call the emergency contact that was in the system.

She dialed the number hoping that the other person would pick up.

"Hello James residence how can I help you." A little girl answered.

"Hi sweetie can I please speak to your mom." The receptionist asked.

"My mom doesn't live here but you can talk to my sister."

Haley passed LeeAnn the phone. "Someone is looking for mom I think."

"Hi this is LeeAnn how can I help you."

"Oh actually I was looking for LeeAnn James." The receptionist said confused. This women sounded awful young.

"Well that's me. What can I do for you?"

"Well my name is Cindy and I am calling from the Tree Hill hospital. Are you the guardian of Nathan Scott?"

LeeAnn felt her stomach churn at the mention of Nathan's name in the same sentence as hospital.

"Yes I am. Is he ok." LeeAnn asked frantically.

"He seems to be ok he just cut some of his fingers. I am more concerned with the fact that the women who brought him in doesn't seem to know his information."

"It must be his father's girlfriend. Look I am on my way please don't tell them I have a feeling that Jules didn't want me to know."

"Ok we will wait until you get here to send him in."

"Thank you so much."

LeeAnn turned around a realized that she had 5 kids staring back at her.

"Oh man what am I going to do with all of you?" LeeAnn mumbled. Then she got an idea.

"Hello." A man answered.

"Hey its LeeAnn. I need to go to the hospital because Nathan cut his fingers but I have a bunch of other kids here do you think that you could come over and watch them while I go."

"How many do you have?" The man asked skeptical.

"Umm a couple."

"How many is a couple."

"Only 5."

"5. LeeAnn I don't know about this."

"Please I really don't know what else to do I tried calling parents but no one is picking up and I can't take them all with me."

"Give me ten minutes and I will be there."

"Thanks you're the best."

"yeah yeah just don't forget it."

About 15 minutes later LeeAnn heard a knock on the door.

"Oh thank god. You are such a life saver."

"Coach Tim you're the man that's going to watch us." Jakes asked a little confused.

"Yup now what do you kids want to do."

'I wouldn't have asked that if I were you." LeeAnn smiled as she walked out the door.

Oh man what have I gotten myself into Tim thought as all 5 kids ran at him.

LeeAnn was on her way to the hospital when she decided to give Dan a call. He might not be her favorite person but he should be there.

"Hello."

"Dan its LeeAnn I just got a call from the hospital apparently Nathan cut some of his fingers and Jules brought him in."

"What do you mean he cut some of his fingers he won't be able to play basketball now for weeks."

"Ok Dan can you please just pull yourself out of the past for like 10 minutes I need to know if you are coming to the hospital or not so that I know whether you need a visitors pass."

"And why should I come."

"Because as much as I hate to say it Nathan is your son and you should be there for him. And you might need to stop me from beating the crap out of your girlfriend."

"Fine I'll be there but only because I want to make sure that he is going to be able to play ball." Dan said hanging up the phone. For the first time in his life he actually felt worried about his son. It was different for him and he wasn't sure if it was because of basketball or because deep down somewhere he loved his son. Who was he kidding it was all about basketball and it always would be. Nathan wasn't good for anything else at least that what he kept telling himself.

Nathan and Jules had been waiting for a long time and Jules was starting to get impatient.

"You know I have a kid over here bleeding you would think that we could get some help."

"I understand miss but we have other cases that are much more serious then some cut fingers."

"Whatever when Dan gets here he is going to give you a piece of his mind."

Jules got out her phone and called Dan.

"Hey." Dan said gruffly.

"Hey baby so Nathan has a little accident and we are at the hospital the lady at the desk isn't being of any help and I was hoping that you could come down and sort some of this out."

"Why didn't you call me when this first happened and how the hell did he cut his fingers."

"Wait how did you know that he cut his fingers."

"That doesn't matter how the hell did it happen."

"Look Dan I will explain it all later please just come quick."

"I'm already on my way."

"Is my daddy coming?" Nathan said speaking for the first time since they had been there.

"Yeah."

"Did you try LeeAnn again?" Nathan asked hoping that she would be coming.

"Nathan I already told you that she isn't coming. She doesn't love you and she will never be your mother. Now I don't want to hear that name come out of your mouth one more time you understand you little shit." Jules roughly whispered to him.

"Now Jules is that anyway to speak to a child." LeeAnn asked with fire in her eyes.

"LEEANN." Nathan screamed running to her.

LeeAnn just lifted him up and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing my boy?"

"I'm ok but my fingers hurt." Nathan said taking of the bandage for her to see.

LeeAnn thought that she as going to pass out right there so she put Nathan down.

"I'll be right back buddy I am just going to finish checking you in."

"I already did that." Jules spat. "And how the hell did you know to come."

"You called her remember." Nathan said to Jules.

LeeAnn looked up confused but decided to deal with that later.

After Dan showed up him and LeeAnn where led into a room with Nathan. As much as LeeAnn wanted to be there for him watching them stitch him up was making her sick.

"LeeAnn you don't look so good why don't you go back out into the waiting area." Dan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

What the hell was Dan Scott actually being nice?

"No its ok I don't want to leave him."

"LeeAnn if you don't leave there going to be hooking you up to and IV. Look I know that I'm not the best father but I promise that I will be nice ok and I will bring him out as soon as they are done."

"Ok." LeeAnn nodded knowing that as much as she hated it he was right. "Nathan sweetie I am going to go and get us some food for later but don't you worry buddy your dad is going to stay and I am going to come and see you after alright."

Nathan just nodded pretty knocked out from the medication they had given him.

"Now doc how is this going to effect basketball." Dan asked as soon as LeeAnn left.

"Well he got one of his tendons so we will have to sew that back together. He won't be able to even bend the finger for awhile but in a couple of months he should be back to normal."

"A couple of months I don't have a couple of months. Nathan needs to be training." Dan said angry.

"Well sir there is nothing that I can say to you this is how it is going to be if you want it to heal properly."

"Ok." Dan said

LeeAnn had gone out to the waiting room and saw Jules sitting in a chair.

"What the hell happened Jules? And don't tell me nothing because nothing doesn't cut my little boys fingers open."

"Ok first of all he isn't your son and it happened because you baby him."

"OH no you don't this is in no way my fault now tell me what the hell happened."

"He was cutting his hamburger and the knife must have slipped."

"You gave him a knife Jules he is way to young to be using a knife what the hell were you thinking. I really can't believe that you would do something that stupid."

"Well if you had taught him how to use one."

"Why couldn't you have just cut it for him it would have taken about two seconds of your time and then none of this would have happened. And why the hell didn't you call me."

"I didn't think you would come I mean it's not like these are your weeks with Nathan I figured that you would want a break."

"Don't you dare even try to lie we both know that that little boy is my life and I don't care if he is in another country I want to know what the hell is gong on so that I can be there. You're lucky that we're in a hospital or I would kill you right now."

"Oh I would like to see you try it."

With that LeeAnn swung around and punched Jules right in the nose breaking it on contact.

"You bitch." Jules screamed.

"Don't worry I'm sure someone here can fix it."

"I am going to sue you for every penny that you have."

"Oh no your not." They both turned to see none other then Dan Scott holding his half awake son. "Because of your stupidity Nathan can't play ball for a couple of months do you know how far back this sets me you stupid bitch. We are through and if you sue I will take everything that you have."

Jules just turned and walked to the bathroom.

"Thank you Dan but you didn't have to do that." LeeAnn said unsure of why he was being so nice today.

"Oh no thank you that's what I've wanted to do for the past couple of weeks she was nothing but a gold digging whore and I was looking for a reason to get rid of her." Dan smiled.

"Ok well now that I know that Nathan is ok I am going to head back home."

"LeeAnn take him with you." Dan said handing him over.

"But its your two weeks." LeeAnn said confused.

"Look we both know that if he can't play ball I don't want him so why bother fighting about it just take him and maybe you can give me a long weekend somewhere."

"I'll think about it." LeeAnn said as she looked down at Nathan.

"I really don't understand how you can not love him." LeeAnn said walking away from Dan.

Back at the house Tim was not having a very good time. The kids had decided that their game of choose was wrestle on Tim. Which wouldn't be bad with two heck even three kids but five was cutting it a little close.

Its not that he didn't love kids because he did he just wasn't used to having this many at once. He would have to tell LeeAnn how impressed he was with her.

Just as he was about to tie all the kids up he heard the door open and saw LeeAnn walk in with a sleeping Nathan.

"How is he LeeAnn?" Tim asked taking him from her since he was looking a little heavy.

"He's ok they had to fix a tendon but in a few months it should all be back to normal."

"Let me guess he can't play ball so Dan doesn't want him." Then Tim glanced at her hand.

"What the heck happened to your hand?"

LeeAnn smirked. "My hand you should see Jules's face. I'm pretty sure there's no plastic surgery to fix that nose now." LeeAnn laughed.

"And that's why I love ya." Tim said suddenly. "I mean…umm that's why your so cool….or not cool um great….what I mean is well actually I don't know what I mean." Tim said looking around nervous.

"You're a good guy Tim and I like you too." LeeAnn said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Please make sure to review and let me know of any ideas that you have.**

**Delia**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As you all know the email system hasn't been working but I will make sure to respond to each of you separately next time. Yes I am going to have them get older. I plan on this story being very long and next chapter I think I am going to have skipped ahead a year so that should help to speed it up for you. Thank you once again for all of the awesome reviews I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story still._

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up as well as the story line.

Chapter 15

Tim decided to stay and help LeeAnn with the kids while she got Nathan in bed and comfortable. The medication that they had given him caused him to be extremely tired.

"You sleep for awhile and when you wake up we will have dinner ok baby." LeeAnn said tucking him in.

"LeeAnn." Nathan whispered.

"Yeah sweetie." LeeAnn said running her hand over his forehead.

"Why weren't you going to come?" He asked sadly.

"Nathan hunny what are you talking about I came as soon as I found out." Said a confused LeeAnn.

That's when she realized what must be going on. At the hospital Nathan had said something about Jules calling her but she had never gotten a call from that bitch.

"Jules called you and you said that it wasn't your weeks so you weren't coming." Nathan said turning away from her.

"Oh hunny and you believed her." LeeAnn said lying next to Nathan and pulling him into her. "Baby I will always come when you need me. Jules didn't call me at all Nathan. I got a call from the hospital."

Nathan turned around and faced her confused. "But I saw her call you." He said looking down.

"Nathan look at me." LeeAnn said taking his chin and guiding his eyes to hers. "I would never and I mean never not be there for you. You're my little boy and there isn't anything that is more important to me then that you got it."

Nathan just nodded his head and closed his eyes. With this LeeAnn kissed the top of his head and went to get up.

"No" Nathan said grabbing her hand with his eyes still closed.

"What is it buddy?" LeeAnn asked worried.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" He said half opening his eyes.

"I already told you. I won't ever leave you when you need me." LeeAnn said lying back down and wrapping her arms around her little boy.

Tim had silently been watching from the doorway and couldn't help but be mesmerized. Here was a woman his age yet so mature for her years. When she talked to Nathan she was completely honest. He couldn't help but think that this was the women that he could see himself with for the rest of his life. Now if he could just get the courage to even ask her out.

The kids were in the living room watching a movie. Why Tim hadn't thought of that earlier he wasn't really sure. It could have saved a lot of bruises.

"Which Disney princess are you." Brooke asked Haley.

"I'm Belle." Haley said easily. "Which one would you be?"

"Umm I think that I would be Jasmine." Brooke said clasping her hands together.

"How about you Peyton which one are you going to be?" Brooke asked.

"Umm I don't think that I am a Disney princess." Peyton said sadly.

"That's not true we all get to be one." Haley said pointing to the book.

"I think that you would be Rapunzel because she has pretty goldy locks too." Brooke said pointing to the picture.

"Ok she is my favorite." Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"So who are the boys then?" Haley asked.

"They can be our prince's." Brooke said with a duh look.

"Oh I want Jake to be mine." Peyton said excitedly.

"I want Lucas." Haley said raising her hand.

"But I wanted Lucas." Brooke said pouting.

"Ok you can have Lucas then and I will take Nathan." Haley said not really caring all the much.

"Yay now we all have who we want." Brooke said laughing.

LeeAnn came out of the room and saw all the girls giggling and wondered what was going on. "What are you silly girls talking about?"

"We were picking our Disney princess." Peyton answered.

"Yeah I am Jasmine. Haley is Belle. And Peyton is Rapunzel." Brooke said smiling.

"Well I think that you girls all choose very good princesses."

"What princess were you when you were little." Haley asked her sister.

"I always wanted to be Anastasia." LeeAnn laughed to herself.

"But you don't have red hair." Peyton said looking confused.

"Your right I don't but she was the one that I was most like."

"Oh I get it." Haley said.

"Wait then who was your prince." Brooke asked

"I never really had a prince." LeeAnn said thinking about it.

"Well Jake is my Prince, Lucas is Brooke's, and Nathan is Haley's. So how about your prince can be Tim." Peyton said rather quickly.

"Yay that's perfect. Tim can be your prince." Brooke shouted as Tim walked out into the room.

"Wait what are you all getting me into." Tim asked fake glaring at all the girls.

"You get to be LeeAnn's prince." Haley said jumping up and down.

"I do huh. Well I suppose things could be worse." He said smiling back down at her.

"And what do Lucas, Nathan, and Jake think about being your prince's?" LeeAnn asked.

"Oh they don't know yet. But if they don't want to be we will just cry so that they feel bad and have too." Brooke said grinning.

"Oh Brooke hunny I don't think that the world is ready for a 16 year old you ever." LeeAnn said laughing. Tim couldn't help but join in as the girls looked on confused.

"Actually where are the boys?" LeeAnn asked noticing that they weren't watching the TV.

"They went to play the basketball game on Haley's computer." Peyton said pointing to the door.

"Ok thanks." LeeAnn said making her way to the door.

She got to the door and she could hear them in there.

"I'm going to score a three and then you will lose." Lucas said.

"Not if I stuff you." Jake said back.

"Your guy isn't tall enough to stuff me." Lucas shot back.

"If he jumps he will be." Jake shouted back at Lucas.

LeeAnn opened the door. "Hey you two do we have a problem in here?" LeeAnn asked sternly.

"No we're just playing the basketball game." Lucas said looking at the screen.

"Well I heard some yelling and I'm pretty sure that it was coming from in here." LeeAnn said trying not to laugh as the look on their faces.

"Sorry we just got too excited." Jake said looking down.

"Its fine boys you're not in any kind of trouble I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to have to break up a fight." LeeAnn said ruffling there hair.

"LeeAnn is Nathan feeling better now." Lucas asked.

"Well right now he is sleeping but I bet that he will feel better later."

"Do you think that he will want to play some basketball with us then when he wakes up?" Jake said excited.

"Oh guys Nathan isn't going to be able to play too much for awhile because he cut some of his fingers so he can't throw the ball or even use the controller." LeeAnn said realizing for the first time how restricted her little boy was going to be.

"Well that's ok I bet that we can think of other things to do that he can do too." Lucas said in deep thought.

"Yeah we want Nathan to be able to play with us." Jake smiled.

"Well I think that Nathan is very lucky to have friends like you." LeeAnn said backing up to the door. "Now I don't want to hear any more yelling got it." She smiled.

"We got it." Lucas said while Jake gave her the thumbs up.

It had been a couple of hours and the kids were getting restless and hungry. LeeAnn really didn't want to wake Nathan up because she knew that he needed his rest but it seemed to be the only choose.

"Haley." LeeAnn called from the kitchen.

"Yeah LeeAnn." Haley said running into the kitchen.

"Ok first of all we don't run in the house." LeeAnn said and Haley just nodded her head. "And second can you please go and wake up Nathan its time for dinner. Remember though to be careful of his left hand."

"Ok. And don't worry I will wake him up nicely." Haley said walking off to Nathan's room.

When Haley opened the door she saw Nathan laying face down in his pillow with his whole body shaking.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Haley asked standing next to his bed.

The sound of someone scared him and his head shot up. Haley could then see his wet red rimmed eyes.

"Nothing." He mumbled and turned back around.

"Nathan tell me why you were crying." Haley said sitting on his bed.

"No, you'll just laugh at me." Nathan said roughly.

"No I won't laugh at you I promise." Haley said.

Nathan turned around and sniffled. "Promise." He asked looking Haley right in the eye.

"I promise." She answered.

"I can't play basketball anymore." Nathan said sadly.

"I thought that you didn't like it when your daddy made you play." Haley said confused.

"I don't but now I can't play with Jake, Lucas, and you anymore." He said tearing up again.

"Nathan you will be able to play basketball soon. And we can just play other things until then."

"Yeah but you guys are going to want to play basketball."

Haley made a decision right there. "Not me I don't want to play basketball at all if you can't play. So when they play we can do something else." Haley said smiling.

"Really." Nathan said smiling back.

"Yes really." Haley said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"Its time for dinner come on I'm starving." Haley said sprinting out the door.

Nathan just laid there for a minute thinking. If Haley would not play basketball for him then he would have to do something nice for her too.

When all of the kids were at the table LeeAnn spoke up. "Ok now Tim is new to our dinners so we will have to tell him the rules huh." LeeAnn said to a shocked looking Tim.

"Rule number 1 we say grace before we eat." Lucas said happily.

"Rule number 2 if you're under 10 you don't get a knife." Nathan said holding up his hand.

"Rule number 3 you have to take little bits so you don't choke." Jake said

"Rule number 4 you need to always sit on your bottom so that you don't fall and hit your chin." Brooke said pointing to the scar under her chin.

"Rule number 5 we don't play with our food." Peyton smiled.

"And Rule number 6 we have to clean up after ourselves." Haley said seriously

"You think you can handle all of those rules Tim." LeeAnn asked jabbing him in the side.

"I think so." He answered.

"Ok so whose turn is it to say grace." LeeAnn asked looking at all the kids.

"I think it's my turn." Jake said shyly.

"Ok everyone join hands and then go ahead sweetie."

When Tim grabbed LeeAnn's hand the two of them felt like a bolt of electricity had hit them. It was so overwhelming that they almost didn't hear what Jake had to say.

"Dear lord thank for the food that we have and thank you for letting us all have two families. Amen." Jake said opening his eyes.

Everyone agreed and then began to eat there food. The table was full of laughter and talking. Anyone who looked in wouldn't have even noticed the oddness of their second little family.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Delia**


End file.
